Romance in the North
by Manika-on-a-whim
Summary: Stories about the second prince and his beloved herbalist based in the northern lands of Clarines. Includes stories from other charaters' P.o.V.s too. Send in your prompt requests for any characters! *Ratings may vary...
1. Reunion

**Posted on: 08/06/16**

* * *

 **A/N: Another one-shot book for the Zenyuki Fandom. But this is going to be completely different from 30 Kisses as their won't be any daily updates on this one.**

 **These will be stories revolving around several characters from the Akagami no Shirayukihime series but their main focus will be Zen and Shirayuki.**

 **Whenever I get any idea, I'll write a one-shot based on it. But that's not all. I'll be taking ideas, suggestions, requests and anything that you ask of me to write about Zen and Shirayuki. But please, send all your requests on my tumblr account as it is easier that way. PLEASE**

 **Well..that's all. Without much ado, here's the first prompt for this book.**

* * *

 **Title: Reunion**

 **Summary: Zen has been appointed as the new ruler of the north and is going to govern it from the Wilant Castle. Fate has brought Shirayuki to the same place as the Head Pharmacist in Wilant. Finally, after two years, the two lovers will be reunited...**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

This is _so_ inappropriate. He mustn't be doing this. He is _not_ supposed to do this. The second prince of Clarines must not even _be_ here. Currently, his duties as a leader must be the ones that he prioritises. But no..the desire to see her has overpowered his judgment skills.

It was just a few hours ago that a Welcome Ceremony was held here in the castle at Wilant for his succession as a leader to this throne. His mother gleefully handed over the authority of Wilant Castle to him, expecting that he'll be a great ruler to the northern lands of Clarines. And what is he doing right after his appointment as a Ruler? He is heading over towards the bedchambers of the Head Pharmacist appointed at this castle— Shirayuki. She was highly recommended by Garack Gazelt of the Wistal Castle and Shidan of the Lyrias' Scholars District. Queen Haruto immediately approved of her and granted her this position. And so, Shirayuki arrived here just a few hours ago. She even attended the ceremony held in his honour as the new Ruler. But just like the other workers who have newly arrived at this castle to offer their assistance, she departed towards her bedroom to take some much needed rest.

It is unfair how everyone working under him has been allowed some time to get used to this new environment and rest. He on the other hand, has been asked to begin with his work right away. He will surely start with all the signing that he has to do as the new successor of the north but before that, he must see her..He _needs_ to see her...

"Master, are you sure about this?" Obi asked, uncertainty written all over his usual feline features.

"Ofcourse I am! Just..make sure that Mitsuhide and Kiki don't hear anything about this." The second prince stated as calmly as he could.

"What if I betray you, Master?" The cat-like youngman asked in a sly tone, "What if I tell everything about this to Mister Mitsuhide and Miss Kiki? The news will immediately reach your mother and then-"

Obi shut his mouth when the young prince grabbed him by the collar. Sweat trickled down his brow as he watched the dark sapphires of his master glare at him. With gritted-teeth, the newly appointed leader of the north spoke, "Seriously..its barely been an hour since you returned to my side and you have already started irritating me!"

"Hehe," Obi lifted his hands up in defence and winked, "You know you love it, Master."

With that joking remark, the knight jumped off onto a tree, leaving the second prince alone to continue with his clandestine task. Sighing with weariness at Obi's teasing behaviour, the young leader himself jumped down the balcony before anyone could catch him and jogged off towards his desired destination. It's impossible for him to take the proper route towards his beloved's bedroom since the guards will witness him and report about the matter to none other than his mother, the former queen. And he'd rather share a room with Obi than hear rebukes from another person like his brother.

On reaching the window that he knows is a part of her room, he used his exceptional skills at wall climbing and easily reached the pane of the window. Fortunately, it was left open, so he jumped in. His eyes immediately landed on a figure lying beneath the cream sheets of the bed and he blushed. Is he doing the right thing? What if she gets mad at him? No. He mustn't do this afterall and return to his papers. He nodded to himself firmly but just as he took a step to turn around, her soft hum made him come to a halt.

"Zen?"

Her voice..it was so feeble and yet..so familiar. He tilted his head slightly to the side to take a peek at her and make sure if she actually called or if he is only dreaming things. And as he glanced, he found her stumbling towards him, rubbing-off the sleep from her weary eyelids.

His eyes widened when she reached-out and placed her dainty palm over his stubbled cheek. "Tell me..tell me this is real..that I am not just imagining this meeting..that you are actually standing here right in front of me..." She requested in her soft tone.

And it weren't just her words but the intensity in her emeralds that made him realise how long it really has been. His eyes lowered into a smouldering gaze and he grasped her wrist that was still resting on his cheek. His muscles relaxed under the familiar touch and he leaned his face more into the crook of her palm. Seriously, how long has it been since he felt this soothing touch? How long..since he last kissed her?

"I'm here, Shirayuki." He assured, the grip of his fingers tightening around her wrist as he turned his head slightly to plant a wet kiss on the back of her palm.

The next instant, she blushed and began stammering upon her words. The prince used this moment to his advantage and inched his lips towards her ear. Lifting up a lock of her beautiful, red hair between his thumb and forefinger, he took a whiff of her enticing scent and released a ragged breath.

"Shirayuki.." He whispered in a soft yet eagerly husky tone, "Can I kiss you?"

The young woman nodded meekly and closed her eyes, already waiting for him to make a move. Their lips met slowly and Zen felt the burn in his heart all over again. Shirayuki stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. And even in the harsh cold of these northern lands, she felt warm because of the heat that was radiating from his body. It wasn't their first kiss but still..the long separation of two years made it feel like something new and ecstatic all over again.

They parted when she couldn't stand on her toes any longer and Zen gazed into her clouded emeralds. The separation was way too long for his emotions to be satiated by just one chaste kiss. He wanted more. He wanted the heat to engulf him..to raise him to another level of elation. And so, he pulled her flush against himself by snaking an arm around her waist. Shirayuki understood his wordless request immediately and clutched her palms over his shirt as he dove in for another kiss. A low, pleased noise escaped her lips and suddenly the second prince felt an urge to hear it over and over again. Tugging at the red strands of her hair, he slipped his tongue within to explore her delicious mouth. Another moan left her lips and he deepened the kiss in satisfaction, gently pushing her backwards until the calves of her knees bumped with the bed and they fell upon it, him on top of her. But the kiss was never broken. They kept on devouring each-other, their tongues entangling and disentangling in a rhythm dance, their lips sucking harshly.

When they finally pulled away to regain their breaths, Zen licked her neck and groaned. The young pharmacist blushed for she knew what was coming next. He has done this before. Her suspicions were proven absolutely right when the prince's tongue was replaced by his lips as he began suckling and nibbling at the unblemished, white skin of her neck. She roved her fingers through his hair, willing him closer and the young man complied without any restraint.

The door to her room clicked open at that very moment and in peeked a young woman with greyish-blue hair. Her turquoise irises landed upon the figures on the bed right when the two pulled away and stared at her in horror.

"Yuzuri" Shirayuki could only mumble the name of the girl. She was too entranced in the feeling of being with her lover to act coherently.

The girl shook her head as a dark blush crept its way up on her face. "Shirayuki..I- I'm sorry.." She muttered and turned to face the new ruler of the north, bowing her head in respect, "..please pardon my intrusion, your Majesty!" And the girl ran off, leaving the door ajar for anybody to peep-in.

The young lovers shut their eyes in embarrassment and Shirayuki removed her fingers from Zen's smooth, silver locks. He sighed and stood-up from over her, sitting at the edge of the bed as he passed a hand through his hair. It's just their first few moments together after so long and they have already landed themselves into a terribly wrong position. He must have constrained himselves from the very beginning.

"You know her?" He asked, still a bit embarrassed at being caught.

She nodded her head timidly, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Do you think she'll tell anyone?" He asked with concern.

"Um..she is free-spirited and very outspoken. So..so she'll totally tell everyone she knows.." Shirayuki answered in horror.

The prince could only release a groan in irritation as he closed his eyes and laid down on the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: So..did you guys like it?**

 **As mentioned before, I am accepting prompt requests/ideas/suggestions. So just head over to .com and drop your Zen and Shirayuki prompt requests there under the ask option..:3**

 **If I don't get any asks/requests, I'll post more prompts on my own. But you know..ideas always help..:3**

 **Follow|Review|Share**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	2. Sleep-talk

**Posted on: 10/06/17**

* * *

 **A/N: As Katieluuwho suggested:** ** _How about shirayuki goes to confront yuzuri by taking her to a hot spring in the castle. After talking to her shirayuki gets lightheaded and dizzy and faints. Zen was on the way to the hot spring and saw her and yuzuri asked for help so zen bridal styled shirayuki to her room and..._**

 **I didn't even expect to get any suggestions but since I got this, here's the prompt for you Katieluuwho. Hope you'll enjoy it..:3**

* * *

 **Title: Sleep-talk**

 **Summary: Shirayuki goes to a bathhouse with Yuzuri and tries to confront her. Later on, when she passes out under the strong soothing effects of the bathing oils, she is picked up by Zen, who decides to take her back to her room...**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Taking in a long breath and then releasing it, Shirayuki patted her cheeks and squared her shoulders but even after that as she moved the pen in her hand to begin scribbling down the latest reports, she could not. Her mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of her recent reunion with her lover and it is what is posing as a major distraction on her first day of work as the Head Pharmacist at Wilant Castle. She'd never let her love life ruin her job and vice-versa. It's just that one of her co-workers chanced upon her making-out with the second prince and that co-worker happens to be none other than Yuzuri, who can blurt about her relationship with Zen to anyone and jeopardize it.

She doesn't mind the rumours. Not anymore..as she has gotten so used to them ever since the start of her life in the kingdom of Clarines _and_ in the Castle at Wistal. She can easily handle people talking behind her back in this new environment. What she seriously cannot handle, is the pace with which these rumours fly. They'll reach the ears of the former Queen Haruto Wistaria in no time and Shirayuki has a gut feeling that the older woman won't be very supportive of her younger son's relationship with a mere pharmacist.

She needs to find a way so she can stop Yuzuri from spilling the beans before it's too late. At first, she thought about approaching Obi but then she recalled how much of a tease that guy can be sometimes. The ex-assassin will question her about the whole incident on purpose to make her blush in embarrassment before actually helping her out. Then she thought about Mitsuhide and Kiki as those two will react in a completely different way. But that _different_ won't be of any help either because they'll be mad if they ever find out. Plus, aside from those two, there is another problem— a blond, bearded-man, who has been serving Clarines from long before her. Yes! Lord Haruka. He has also been appointed here to work with Zen. And if that man ever hears about Shirayuki's romantic reunion with the prince then she'll be long gone before she can even think of a future beside Zen.

She sighed heavily and the door to the pharmacy clicked open at that very instant. A man with light-chestnut hair and brown eyes entered and waved at her in greeting— Higata. He has been sent here by the recommendation of Garack Gazelt and is working as Shirayuki's personal assistant.

"We have finished planting all the saplings in the 3rd greenhouse." He informed politely.

"Thank you, Higata-san." Shirayuki smiled back at her former training-mate.

Another person entered the place and Shirayuki nearly jumped out of her chair in shock. The person on the other end was equally shocked and blushed a scarlet shade on seeing the Head Pharmacist. It was Yuzuri and the pink tint on her face is a clear indication that she remembers everything that she witnessed yesterday.

"I'll be leaving now. There are plants that I need to harvest." Higata informed and left the room.

It was now just the two young ladies inside the room. There spread an awkward silence which began gnawing at Shirayuki's spine and she cleared her throat. Closing her eyes, she sighed before finally facing the herb collector who chose to assist her at this castle on her own wish.

"Um..Yuzuri..I.." Shirayuki tried speaking but the previous days images kept flashing before her eyes.

"Shirayuki..I..." The other girl tried herself but failed equally miserably.

The young ladies blushed yet again and looked away.

"Um..wanna go to the bathhouse?" Yuzuri mumbled in a hopeful tone.

Taken aback by the sudden offer, Shirayuki thought about it for a second. She has finished most of her reports and its already around 7 in the evening, so it won't be a harm to spend some time relaxing at the bathhouse. Her mind completely made up, she smiled at her new friend and nodded a positive.

* * *

Shirayuki is glad that she actually decided to accept the offer. These bathing oils are really very relaxing and are soothing her nerves. She and Yuzuri have been here for an hour already and the aroma of this place is actually making her drowsy.

"So..um..Shirayuki, about you and his majesty-"

The redhead signalled Yuzuri to stop. The warmth of the water was soaking into her skin and she had to shift herself more into a sitting position to stay awake.

"It's.." Shirayuki stumbled upon her own words, "Zen and I..it's not that easy for us..."

"Hold on", Yuzuri gestured with her palm to stop her, "You _actually_ call his majesty by his given name?!"

"I..do?" Shirayuki shook her head, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing..it's just..it's unbelievable that you and him..you know.." The blue-haired girl winked suggestively at her friend.

The said girl blushed furiously and sunk her head into the water to avoid any eye-contact. A few moments passed and Shirayuki resurfaced above water as she spoke, "..but it's not easy for us..." Yuzuri frowned when she saw a sad expression settling upon her friend's face, "Not many people support our relation. It's really hard especially since his elder brother doesn't approve. And if _he_ doesn't, then their mother won't either..."

A gentle pat on her head pulled Shirayuki out of her sullen state. She looked up and noticed the twinkling in the turquoise irises of her friend. "Don't worry..I'll keep this a secret. You can trust me."

Having been reassured, Shirayuki smiled and closed her eyes as she let the fragrant oils soak further into her skin.

* * *

Prince Zen Wistaria walked with a fast pace around the Lyrias' Scholars District, his teeth biting the inner of her cheeks as he tried to keep himself from panicking. His feline-like, personal messenger and knight kept jogging to keep up with his master's speed-walk. It's already eight at night and Shirayuki is nowhere around the castle premises or in it's vicinity. Obi himself informed about this to his master when he finally noticed the absence of his mistress and thus, the two men decided to take up on the task of searching for her by themselves.

So, here they are, in the place that is most famous amongst the scholars but they have yet to find any traces of the red-haired beauty in any of these public spots. Sagging his shoulders in defeat, the newly appointed ruler of the North sighed and passed a hand through his hair in worry. He wants to stay positive but he can't help himself from imagining the worst of all cases possible. What if she has been kidnapped again by some local bandits of this region and they are currently planning on selling her off to the highest bidder in the black market? And what if they are trying to take advantage of her while they are at it?

Gripping the hilt of his sword a bit too tight, Zen glared at the busy life of the Scholars District. Tch.. As if blaming these innocent people will help him find her. He kicked his foot in the dust to alleviate some of his frustration but it didn't work.

"Master!" Obi called him in an excited tone.

"What is it?" He grumbled out.

The Knight used his hands to turn the prince around into the opposite direction that he was facing at and before Zen could scold Obi for his act, his dark sapphires landed on a signboard as he read the title of the place. Ofcourse! Shirayuki mentioned about this place in one her letters. They have yet to check out this spot.

As the two young men pushed aside the curtains and walked into the bathhouse, Obi's keen eyes caught a familiar figure inside. Ignoring the polite welcome from the owner of the place, he waved at the young woman to grasp her attention. The girl noticed his presence seconds later and came bouncing towards him in excitement.

"Obi!" She greeted.

Obi grinned equally cheerfully, "Miss Yuzuri, by any chance have you seen Miss Shirayuki?"

"Oh! Shirayuki! She's with me!" The girl informed, earning all of Zen's attention, who was busy interrogating the owner until now.

The silverette looked at the blue-haired girl with expectation and she blushed. The memory of him kissing Shirayuki's neck was still fresh in her mind. Afterall, it was only yesterday that she accidentally chanced upon their romantic reunion. "Um..your Majesty..I-"

Zen however, was too concerned about his beloved to even feel embarrassed about the fact that this girl saw them. "Shirayuki! Is she alright?"

Witnessing the sincerity in the young man's eyes, Yuzuri straightened up and answered, "She's fine. It's just that she overworked herself and.."

Yuzuri stopped midway and gestured behind her. There, amidst the crowd of men and women entering and leaving the bathhouse, they saw the red-haired pharmacist sound asleep on a couch. Instantly, they rushed to her side and the former second prince tenderly brushed some of her red strands of hair behind her ear. He smiled at the peacefully sleeping young woman as he is very familiar with this behaviour of hers. Working herself to her limits and then passing out is so like Shirayuki. He recalled the time when she prepared everyone's medicine at Raxd without taking any rest. In the end, he had to make her sleep on his own.

"Well..I'll have to carry her back. Wouldn't want to disturb her sleep." Obi commented from Zen's side and nodded to himself.

As he brought his arms out to pick up his Mistress, he heard a low disapproving sort of grunt. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his Master pouting like child and smiled knowingly.

"Master..could it be that you want to carry her yourself?" He asked playfully.

Zen frowned at him, "Ofcourse I'm doing it!"

"Hehe.." Obi raised his hands up in defence whilst Yuzuri watched their interaction with confusion. It is not just Shirayuki but Obi too treats his majesty like a commoner. And the prince himself doesn't look mad at all. Its more like, he's bickering with a friend. She has never seen such down to earth behaviour in any royalties that she has ever come across.

Pulling Shirayuki into his arms, Zen began walking out of the bathhouse, Obi and Yuzuri right on his trail. All throughout their way back to the Wilant Castle, the young knight kept teasing his master about how anyone can notice him and how it can easily jeopardize his relationship with Shirayuki. Zen however, ignored his joking remarks as he is already used to Obi's teasing.

.

.

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Yuzuri left for her own quarters while Obi decided to patrol around to make sure no one sees his master carrying his beloved to her room in the middle of the night. Once they reached her room, Obi left with a nod and Zen walked inside with a soundly sleeping Shirayuki in his arms. With one hand, he removed the heavy cloak from around her form and freed her legs off her boots. And as he gently lowered her small frame onto the bed, she mumbled some incoherent words and encircled her arms around his neck. He tried to pull away but damn her hold was strong.

"Zen.." She mumbled almost inaudibly and he looked down only to realise that she was talking in her sleep. Still..she is taking his name in her sleep which is very interesting. He stroked her cheek, wondering what she may be dreaming about. She leaned into his touch and he smiled, bending his head to sneak a kiss. Even in an unconscious state, she hummed at the feel of their connected lips and he blushed. Slowly, he unclasped her fingers from around his neck and tucked her into the sheets.

Releasing a breath, he began stepping out of the room as silently as possible but unfortunately, the twisting of the knob and the creaking of the door made her gasp. She immediately shot up in her bed.

"Zen!" She called worriedly.

When no response came, she tried again, "Zen!"

The boy rushed to her side and grabbed onto her shoulders to stop her from getting out of the bed. With half-lidded eyes, she looked at him and smiled as she recognized his face. Her hands immediately went around his broad shoulders and she pulled him in for a warm embrace.

"Zen.." She whispered softly, "I thought you left me.."

The young man's eyes widened in shock and he gazed into her clouded emeralds. She wasn't speaking consciously. She is still in a state of sleep. When he realised this, he hugged her back and placed a kiss on her head.

"Shirayuki..I'll never leave you.." He promised and lowered her back onto the sheets.

But just as he got up to leave she asked innocently, "Won't you stay with me?"

Zen tried to cover his blush by placing one of his palms over his face. _Gosh! She is so cute and to think she won't remember any of it in the morning._ He thought as he stared at the naïve expression on her face. He somehow felt his resolve wavering and he pulled away his boots, shifting right next to her on the bed. She snuggled onto his chest and closed her eyes in satisfaction, completely oblivious of the tinge of red on the prince's face.

At first, he couldn't keep himself from blushing but then, he controlled his emotions and placed an arm protectively around her waist. Soon after, the two dozed-off into a serene sleep...

* * *

With his hands folded across his chest, Mitsuhide Lowen tapped his foot on the floor, glaring at his young prince. His partner Kiki Seiran, didn't appear to be that mad but the look in her eyes was equally fearsome. Zen tried to fake a cough in order to hide his embarrassment whilst Shirayuki kept blushing deeply, unable to even look any of them in the eyes.

"What were you thinking?!" Mitsuhide yelled.

"I wasn't!" Zen hissed back.

Fidgeting his fingers, the first aide of the newly appointed ruler spoke, "You're lucky the queen hasn't heard about any of this!" Then in a soft tone, he whispered, "Why were you _even_ sleeping in her room?"

"Because _she_ asked me to!" Zen hissed yet again.

"Umm..I..." Shirayuki kept poking her index fingers together, trying to avoid everyone's steady gaze on her.

In the background, all of them could clearly hear Obi's muffled snickering as the knight tried to control himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Shirayuki blushed another shade of red when she accidentally glanced at Obi and Zen sighed, knowing that he'll be the one who'll have to bear with Obi's teasing later on. And thus, began another lively morning in the castle at Wilant...

* * *

 **A/N: It didn't go as planned and I know this isn't what you were expecting but I still hope that you'll appreciate it..:3**

 **Send in your Requests/Asks/Suggestions here via Reviews or on my tumblr account.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	3. Birthday Present

**Posted on: 12/06/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Premyem5 suggested:** ** _"How about it's Zen's birthday and Shirayuki decided to go with him on a date they get back late at night and shirayuki goes to his room and give him his present (box filled with kissed ;) "_**

 **I'm sorry I didn't include the date part since now Zen is the ruler of the North and for him to sneak out just like that to have a secret date with his beloved won't be possible.**

 **If you want to read about a fic based on Zen and Shirayuki's date, then check out Parts 26, 27 and 28 of my other one-shots book entitled '30 Kisses in April'. You will like it..:3**

 **But still (excluding the date bit), I've written a prompt based on your suggestion and would love to hear your views about it...:)**

* * *

 **Title: Birthday Present**

 **Summary: It's Zen's birthday and Shirayuki didn't even wish him. But just when Zen completely gave up on her and began feeling mad about it, he found her in his room, waiting to give him a special birthday present...**

 **Rating: T+**

* * *

It was another one of the tranquil mornings in the castle at Wilant and the newly appointed ruler of the North aka Zen Wistaria was soundly asleep underneath the comfy sheets of his bed. He shifted in his sleep when he felt the presence of another person inside his room. Eh..hem.. _actually_ on his bed.

Suddenly he was pulled into a strong embrace and he felt the touch of lips over his forehead. Even in his sleep, he grimaced for he knew that there's only one person daring enough to enter his room without prior permission.

"Obi, I swear I'll kill you." He muttered, not in the mood to wake up yet.

The person pressed their lips harder onto his forehead and he turned sideways in disgust. "Seriously Obi, is this your latest method of getting me out of bed? A kiss?"

At that very moment, another noise reached his ears— the thudding noise that only a person's feet will make when they either jump in to reach a higher level or when someone lands from a higher altitude to a lower one. Has another person mustered up the strength to disturb him this particular morning?

Before he could delve more into his his thoughts, he heard the low ruffle of the curtains being pushed aside as a voice spoke, "Good Morning, Master! It's about time you wake up and-"

This new voice, which he was certain belonged to Obi, stopped midway of their usual unnecessary speech about waking up early in the morning. But why? Besides, if Obi was speaking then shouldn't the intensity of his voice sound much closer? Why does it appear to be coming from some distance? Moreover, if Obi is the person who just landed inside his room through the window and pushed the curtains aside, then who is the person that is currently embracing him?! Immediately, his eyes shot open and he saw Obi grinning sheepishly in his general direction. Zen sat up and turned around in the arms of the stranger only to come face-to-face with his mother Haruto Wistaria.

"Your Majesty!" He spoke in recognition and jumped out of her arms _and_ out of his bed too.

"Huh..can't you just call me _mother_?" the former queen asked, feigning a hurt expression.

"Wha..What are you doing here?!" He asked feeling a bit self-conscious, especially since currently he was only in his loose slacks.

He blushed when she giggled at him. "And..why did you _kiss me_?!"

"Can't a mother kiss her cute, little son?" She asked, faking a pout.

"I agree with her." Obi stated, nodding his head from behind him.

Haruto stood up from the bed as well and moved towards the two young men. She placed a hand on Obi's cheek as she examined his face. "I presume you aren't here to assassinate my son?" She asked playfully.

Obi grinned, "No your Majesty," he bowed and then smiled politely at her, "I'm your son's personal messenger and knight."

"I see." The old woman nodded, "..and I am the former queen of this place but I'm sure you already know that."

The two grinned at each-other and Zen could only look at them in surprise. It's just as he guessed— Obi can befriend every person that he comes across. And sadly, now this list includes his mother as well. Great!

"Mother" Zen called in a much serious tone this time, "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to be the first one." She stated ambiguously.

"First one?" He pressed.

Her palm left Obi's cheek and she faced him, "I wanted to be the first one to wish you, Zen. It's your birthday." She smiled and kissed his forehead again, "Happy Birthday."

Obi grinned at his Master and wiggled his brows, "Happy Birthday, Master. Would you like a kiss from me too?"

Lady Haruto giggled genuinely, Zen noticed. "I like this young man." She patted Obi's head and departed from his room.

The moment the door closed, the former second prince scowled at his knight. "Stop grinning like an idiot." He hissed.

"Oh come on, Master. Your mother likes me." Obi teased him, wagging his tongue in Zen's face.

The young ruler sighed and headed towards his bath. He can't believe that he actually forgot about his own day of birth. He is happy that his mother came to wish him. However, a part of him also wishes that a certain herbalist would've been the first one to wish him. And to think that she won't even be the second one since his personal messenger has already taken that spot. Huffing out a long breath, he waved a goodbye at Obi and left to take a bath...

* * *

Zen huffed in annoyance as he readjusted his cape once more before finally entering the hall, his chaperones following behind. Seriously, he can't believe that his mother went out of her way to host an extravagant banquet just for the sake of his birthday. But then again, she is a mother and this is exactly what mothers do. As soon as he entered, people began crowding around him just to wish him on his day and he politely thanked each one of them. But even these greetings aren't making him feel good and it's all because of an extremely hardworking Court Pharmacist. He scanned the whole place in hopes of spotting her but there were just no traces of her extraordinary red hair.

"Many happy returns of the day, your Majesty." Lord Zakura, who has come here on behalf of his elder brother, wished him and he responded with a low grunt.

Zen isn't exactly in the mood for any more of these greetings since the one person from whom he wishes to hear this the most, has yet to say it. Yes! Shirayuki hasn't even wished him ever since the morning. Every passing worker in this castle blessed him with a longer life and other well-wishes. Everyone! Everyone but her! He even went to look for her during his break in the afternoon but on reaching the pharmacy, he only found her assistant Higata and the herb collector Yuzuri, who ofcourse wished him.

But it's not just him. Even Obi with his exceptional skills has been unable to locate her. Seriously..where is she?!

A kiss upon his forehead pulled him out of his thoughts and he found his mother smiling softly at him. Zen glared at her in disapproval but she continued smiling. Her younger son may not enjoy her public display of affection that much but Haruto just can't help herself. She has always loved both of her sons equally but still, she enjoys pampering her younger one a bit more.

"Stop doing that." He requested in annoyance.

"Oh but Zen, kisses are the best presents." She ignored the contradicting look that he flashed at her and winked, "Trust me."

He opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by his feline Knight. "Master!" Obi noticed the former queen and bowed to her, "Your Majesty."

She nodded back in greeting.

"What is it, Obi?" Zen asked, slightly miffed.

The dark-haired, ex-assassin moved forward and whispered into Zen's ear, "It's the Miss. She's waiting for you at the balcony."

The young man's eyes became more lively on hearing this news and without a beat, he excused himself from the group, blatantly ignoring his mother's questioning eyes. He wants to introduce Shirayuki to his mother but this is not the right time. He wants to do it properly. Therefore, he strode away towards the balcony, humbly smiling at every guest who greeted him on his way.

.

.

She was exactly where Obi had told him of, staring up at the starry sky from the balcony. The moonlight illuminated her beautiful form and she looked ethereal under that glow. Craning her head back, she smiled as she felt him approaching. He returned the smile and leaned onto the railing right next to her. A childish sort of eagerness could be seen in his eyes as he patiently waited for her to say the words he has been yearning to hear since this morning. And yet, she _did not_. She didn't wish him for his birthday like everyone else did.

Glancing quizzically at her, he asked, "You're not gonna say it?"

"Say what?" She responded with a question of her own.

When he pouted and looked away, she giggled, "I was so busy today that I couldn't do it. Besides, once we tie the knot, I'll be the first one to say it every year."

He blushed and coughed, "Did you just.." Did she just hint towards them getting married?

On realising what had slipped out of her mouth, she herself turned pink, "No! I..I mean.."

An awkward silence settled between the two, which was soon filled by more nobles that barged into the balcony to strike a conversation with the new leader. Unfortunately, the whole night passed with Zen having to spend his time in the company of unknown noblemen and royalties, who tried to flatter him with their words. He barely got to converse with Shirayuki as the moment the balcony began getting crowded, she disappeared somewhere in the myriad of people in the hall. And it was in that moment that realisation dawned upon him: She still didn't wish him. _Why?_

.

.

It was 9 o' clock at night. The banquet had ended an hour ago and currently Zen was sulking in his bath about the whole thing. She was right there. She even talked to him but she didn't wish him. Why? He knows that it's utterly childish of him to behave so sullen over such a small thing but still, he can't help himself from feeling mad at her. Grumbling a bit longer into the fragrant oils of his bath, he finally wiped himself off of the water and got dressed into a pair of comfortable slacks, leaving his torso bare.

His eyes widened at the sight that met him on his return back to his room. There on his bedsheets, sat the woman of who has been plaguing his thoughts for quite a long time now. He took in the timid look on her face and all the anger that had been welling up inside of him, flew away just at the sight of her.

With concern now brimming his eyes, he went to her, "Shirayuki!"

"I..I just.." She stuttered and bit on her bottom lip. Zen noticed how her skin began turning into a shade of red even darker than her hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked earnestly.

"I just..I just realised that I didn't give you any present so..." She stated meekly.

"Present?" He stared at her, baffled by what she just said. Has she seriously risked her position and come all this way to his room just to tell him this?

Nonetheless, he asked, "What is it?"

At that, she brought her hands out and within the blink of his eyes, Zen found himself lying on his bed, Shirayuki right on top of him. A blush crept upon his features and he noticed that she looked equally embarrassed by this, her head completely bowed. He has no idea what she is up to and so, he simply waited for her next move.

When she didn't even flinch, he asked worriedly, "Shirayuki?"

She bade him no response. Instead, she lowered her head and kissed him on the chest. He was confused and yet he sighed at the sudden feel of her lips on his skin, caught completely off-guard. He wanted to confront her but she didn't allow him to question her act as she continued trailing kisses all over his torso, stopping only when she reached the navel. Tilting her head up, she gazed at him, her emeralds boring into his dark sapphires. And she began kissing a trail back up, her eyes never leaving his.

Zen could feel her apology in her touch, her lips feathery-light against his skin. It burned him...Her touch always _does_. He relished in the sensation of her hands that were gently massaging his skin. Everything..every single thing about this woman is so soothing. He is really lucky to have someone like her in his life.

She is always like this. Shy and Sweet in the eyes of the public; Bold and Passionate when they're all alone...He felt her kissing become harsher when she reached his neck as she began sucking on his skin. And just when he started enjoying this, she moved back and stared deep into his clouded eyes.

"Happy Birthday..Zen.." She whispered huskily. A wave of joy hit him when he finally heard those words slip out of her mouth. He grinned like a pleased child and her lips fell upon his into a long, lingering kiss. Unconsciously, his arms went around her waist and he arched upwards to deepen the kiss.

They pulled back to take in some much needed air and she blushed, her embarrassment taking over again. "Did you-Did you like your presents?"

Did he like those kisses? Heh! Ofcourse he did like them but he won't let her off so easily since he has finally got some time to spend solely with her. This time it was his turn to catch her off-guard. He stared silently at her, his eyes focused entirely on her plump lips. She trembled when she felt a change in his demeanour and licked her lips in anticipation. Suddenly, he grasped her roving hands and flipped their position, her hands pinned above her head.

Lowering his face, he licked her earlobe and whispered, "I'd like some more presents."

And the young leader of the North, dove his head for another kiss, his lips instantly parted hers. She moaned when his tongue touched hers and he released her hands, which she immediately wrapped around his back as she began stroking it gently. Sometime, amidst their makeout session, Zen realised just how true his mother's words had been. _Indeed..kisses are the best presents..._

* * *

 **A/N: There it is...Hope you guys enjoyed reading this..:3**

 **Friendly reminder, even though this is a Zenyuki One-shots Book, I'll write stories from other characters' P.o.V.s as well and describe their relationships with each-other. Just like in this one, I tried to flesh in some of the relationship between Zen and his mother and ofcourse my dear Obi ;)**

 **But still, whatever the story is about, it's main focus will always be the love between Zen and Shirayuki.**

 ** _So now, send in your prompt requests here via the Review Section or on my tumblr account._**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	4. Drugged(I)

**Posted on: 18/06/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I know its been so long since my previous update but trust me, my life isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I'm going through a lot these days so please bear with me..:(**

 **Anyways, back to the book!**

 **"I'd like to request the typical Shirayuki or Zen accidentally drank or sniffed a herb, making them more different from their personalities." asked MiraCutesy.**

 **I've written something but I don't know if you guys will like it that much.**

 **Hope you enjoy it MiraCutesy! :3**

* * *

 **Title: Drugged (I)**

 **Summary: Shirayuki accidentally intakes a tea which consists of an hypnotic plant as its major ingredient. She had been thinking about how she should be more loving towards Zen and the drug induces her to act more romantically towards him...**

 **Rating: Slightly M**

* * *

Shirayuki is still unable to believe that six weeks have already passed with her working as the Head Pharmacist at Wilant. Although she will never admit it in words, she always imagined that being the head meant that most of the time you'll get to order the others while you sit peacefully at your desk. But guess what? She was wrong. She is the one who has to guide everyone about how to perform a task and she also has to perform many tasks on her own. Plus, the fact that if they add up Higata, Yuzuri and herself, there are only three of them currently handling the complete pharmaceutical department of this castle. They need to recruit more people. She will make sure to send in an official request about this.

After her ritual check-up for the progress of the newly-planted saplings, she walked back from the greenhouses towards the pharmacy. It is extremely difficult to grow a variety of plants in the northern region as the cold weather doesn't provide much support to life. The greenhouses are required to be handled with extra caution and care. Sometimes she wishes for Obi to still be just the messenger of the second prince so that the ex-assassin can be here by her side and help her out with her work. Unfortunately, the man has been promoted on the post of a knight and has other jobs to attend to.

She sighed as she reached the pharmacy and turned the knob to enter. A wave of dizziness passed her and she clutched onto the nearest table to steady herself. She has overworked herself again. She really needs a break. Taking in a few breaths to ease her tired form, she left the table and staggered towards her work desk. She mustn't let thoughts about rest get to her. There are still so many things that she needs to take care of before leaving this room. Besides, if there's one person who genuinely deserves a break, then it's the monarch of these cold lands. Yes! Zen deserves a good sleep more than anyone else. He has been working hard ever since he took over the reign of the northern lands. These days he even works till late at nights. Shirayuki has witnessed him sitting at his work-desk with her very own eyes. The workload on them has been so much that they don't even get time to meet each-other. Surely they exchange greetings if they come across one another in the corridors but..that's all..

Sometimes she wonders if she is not giving him enough attention. Worries that their feelings are fading away..that their bond isn't as strong as it used to be..because of her.. She sighed again..As soon as she finishes these reports, she'll head over to him and convince him to take a break so that they can spend some time together like they _must_. With that goal fixed in her mind, she sat down on the chair by her desk and picked up a pen. She huffed when she found nothing to write on and turned around in search for some parchments on the other desks. A glimmer of light came into her peripheral vision and she stood up, walking towards the object that caught the rays of the sun. On reaching the window where the object was, Shirayuki blinked her eyes. A cup of freshly-brewed tea was sitting upon the open window. She touched it's side. It was still hot, which means that it was prepared only a while ago. _Maybe Higata-san and Yuzuri have left it for me._ She thought and picked up the cup by its handle.

As she took a whiff of it's strong scent, she grimaced. The smell wasn't bad or anything. Infact, it was way too sweet. _Must be some kind of special tea._ She guessed as she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip. The tension in her muscles began easing and she felt light. Feeling delighted by it's instant relaxing effects, she smiled and took another sip, a longer one this time. But unlike before, she felt woozy and stumbled back into the wall. Her head began spinning and her hands shook. Her grasp on the cup loosened and it went clattering to the floor.

She leaned against the wall to gather her strength. Shutting her eyes tight, she took in breaths to compose herself. The dizziness passed but her emotions heightened. She took in more long breaths to steady herself, only one person looming in her thoughts— Zen.

* * *

Passing through the corridors of the castle, Zen nodded towards every guard or maid that greeted him. He was on his way to the meeting hall. An official meeting has been arranged by Lord Haruka and nobles from different lands are going to attend it. In reality, he is very tired and wants to do nothing but sleep. The problem is, he can't just evade an official meeting for some much needed rest. Sighing heavily, he continued his walk.

A hint of golden-yellow caught his eye and he tilted his head to the side. He found Tariga Bergatt walking through the grassy bed. Well, there's still half an hour before the meeting begins and so, he decided to greet the young man.

"Tariga-dono" he called as he turned and approached the man.

The young knight smiled in recognition when he saw Zen. "Your Majesty" he greeted with a bow.

Both Tariga and his twin brother Tsuruba were ordered to join the Sereg Knights by their elder brother Touka Bergatt. They were supposed to kill Zen but since deep down they were innocent, Zen managed to reach out to them and stop them. Touka was arrested after a gruelling fight and all the wrongly-put charges on Mitsuhide were removed. The whole matter was solved and Tsuruba was appointed as the new head of the Bergatt House. But since they are still under suspicion, Tariga has been put on probation and is sent to work at the castle at Wilant. Thankfully, he is supposed to serve Zen.

"I hope you are doing good." Zen said.

"I am." Tariga bowed again, "I'm lucky to have you as the ruler of this place."

Zen grinned at him but before he could even respond to the man's polite words, a familiar feminine tone interrupted him.

"Zen!" He heard his name being called by a voice that he loves just as much as everything else about this person.

He turned around and found her running towards him. His breath hitched when he saw a look of concern in her eyes..concern for him...

"Shirayuki!" Zen greeted in surprise as the young woman didn't slow her jog and jumped into his arms, her head snuggled into his chest. She tightened her embrace and the prince couldn't help himself from worrying.

"Are you alright?" He muttered softly and she nodded once, her head still resting on his chest.

Noticing Tariga's questioning glance, Zen laughed awkwardly and pulled away from the girl, "Shirayuki, this is Tariga Bergatt from the Bergatt Family. He is working for me under strict orders by the king."

The redhead bowed in greeting.

"And Tariga-dono," Zen gestured towards her, "..this is Shirayuki. She is the Head Pharmacist here."

"We're lovers." Shirayuki added right after Zen's words and flashed a smile.

The colour from Zen's complexion drained within a beat and he stared wide-eyed at his beloved. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked down questioningly at her for she never goes on to boldly claim about their relationship to others. She may harbour strong feelings for him but this isn't how she is. Most of the time he is the one who initiates any kind of affectionate gestures. Actually, she likes to keep it a secret as _does_ he, so as to prevent any rumours from travelling around. Then, why declare it all of a sudden? And that too, to a person that she has just met!

"Lovers?" Tariga asked, still in a state of shock.

Ignoring his question, Zen narrowed his eyes at the red-haired beauty and asked her again, "Are you alright?"

She took hold of his hands and gazed directly into his eyes, her emeralds twinkling with fervour. "It doesn't matter if I am alright or not. What's important is that I love you." She stated with a sense of strong sincerity visible in her eyes.

The young leader's cheeks tinted pink. Tariga's did too. "Shirayuki, why are you behaving this way?" Zen asked as he glanced at their linked hands.

"You don't like this?" She pouted and looked away. "Then, what would you like me to do for you?"

Zen could only blush at how cute she looked like that. Well, it's not his fault, for he has never seen her pout before. She is behaving differently and he doesn't know whether he should be concerned about this or not cause he actually kinda likes this. Nonetheless, this isn't how she acts around him, so he mustn't shun this topic as nothing and immediately deduce what's going on. And he has a hunch about where to start..

"Shirayuki, come with me to the pharmacy." He commanded softly.

She smiled brightly at him and wrapped her arms around his bicep, resting her head on his shoulder. Tariga watched silently, all the while his complexion turning pinkish-red. Zen tilted his head down at her face questioningly and she smiled at him, pressing her head more into his shoulder.

"If that's what you want, Zen." She spoke lovingly.

The prince nearly jumped on hearing that extra-dosage of sweetness whenever she took his name and began walking towards the pharmacy, Shirayuki happily latched onto his side..

* * *

"You see your Majesty, Shirayuki accidentally drank a cup of tea in which the serum of a hypnotic plant was added." explained Yuzuri to the ruler, who currently sat uncomfortably next to a very loving red-haired herbalist.

"Hypnotic Plant, huh?" Zen glared suspiciously at Obi.

The cat-like man grinned sheepishly. "I swear, Master. It was Miss Yuzuri's idea!" He pointed a thumb at the blue-haired woman.

"So _you_ prepared this tea?" Zen asked in a tight tone.

"No" Higata answered in her place and averted his eyes, " _I_ did, your majesty." He paused to shake his hands in fear, "but..I never meant any harm. It was all their idea!" He pointed the indexes of both of his hands accusatively back at Obi and Yuzuri.

The mischievous duo held-up their hands in defence. They were only trying to have some fun in the midst of their busy lives. It was never their intention to cause any troubles.

They tried to avoid Zen's fuming expression as Yuzuri answered, "We planned on giving it to Tariga-dono."

"Me?!" The young Bergatt asked in disbelief.

"He is the newest member of our group, so we wanted to have some fun with him." Obi added with a slight giggle to lighten Zen's mood. It didn't help at all.

"Seriously!" The silver-haired young man yelled at them, "You three know how much problematic that plant is and yet you.." He stopped with a grit of his teeth. He can still remember Mitsuhide's behaviour. It was a nightmare!

"But Master-"

"This isn't a joke! You-mmmphhh..."

Zen was stopped from reprimanding them by the soft touch of a pair of lips sealed against his. As everyone gasped, the second prince could only widen his eyes in shock. It was Shirayuki. She was kissing him on his lips..on his lips..right in front of so many people that he is well-acquainted with. He neither returned the gesture nor pulled back. He was way too shocked to give any kind of response.

When she pulled back, she held one of his palms between hers and spoke in a pleading tone, "Please don't be mad at them."

"What?!" The prince asked in irritation, his complete face tinted pink.

Shirayuki nodded her head in assurance, "I'm fine. It's just that I wanted to see you..." She lowered her head sadly, "..wanted to show you how much you mean to me.." Zen blushed as everyone watched him and Shirayuki. "I'm just so busy these days that I hardly ever get to meet you..and then I saw that cup of tea..so I drank it..but all the while I was thinking about you..." She admitted genuinely.

"This just shows that you're not fine, Miss." Obi muttered from the sidelines, still in a state of bewilderment.

"The tea must've increased Shirayuki's loyalty and affection towards His Majesty." Yuzuri whispered to Obi.

Coughing once to ignore the embarrassment that he felt by all the eyes that were now focused on him, Zen spoke again, "Anyways, do you have the antidote?"

"Yes! Right here." Higata fished out a small vial from his coat's pocket and handed it to Zen.

Zen in turn placed the vial in Shirayuki's palm. "Now you drink it and go to sleep, okay." He ordered in a gentle tone.

"But where are you going?" She asked in fear.

"I'm sorry, Shirayuki. I have a meeting to attend." He tried to reason and stood up but the girl shook her head vigorously like a child and wrapped her arms around him.

"Obi help me!" She requested but the knight watched her like a scaredy cat. He has never seen her behave so boldly. The effects of that plant are really strong and equally dangerous.

"Won't you help me?" She asked, flashing her best puppy face.

Yuzuri watched Obi turn away from the redhead. He tried to cover a quickly spreading blush beneath his palms. If she keeps asking with that face, then he can even run to the ends of the world for her.

"Obi, join me at the meeting." Zen ordered as he ruffled Shirayuki's hair to ease her and turned towards the blond man, "Tariga-dono, you watch over Shirayuki."

* * *

Lying flat on her back in the confines of her bedsheets, Shirayuki pouted. She has finally realised her mistake and she wants to correct it. But in order to do so, she must return just as much affection as she gets from Zen. In their relationship, it is always him who has taken the initiative but not anymore. Now she wants to be on par with him. She wants to show him just how important _he_ _is_ to her. Hmph! Nobody understands her. Even Zen is being difficult with her. Earlier, he even brushed her away because of a meeting. A meeting?! Is it more important to him than her?! No! This can't be..Maybe he's just mad at her for not being an equally good lover.

But she wants to show him..It's hard to explain. She has this inexplicable urge to kiss him all day..to do all kinds of things that may please him...

Straightening up into a sitting position, she patted her cheeks and got out of the bed. She can't just let him stay mad because of a misconception. Squaring her shoulders, she left her room and began marching towards the ruler's workplace. She could hear Tariga-dono protesting from behind but in the end, he just followed her...

* * *

The meeting ended in just an hour but like always, instead of retiring to his bed, the young monarch decided to work a little longer. As he signed the numerous papers on his desk in the comfortable silence of the room, his thoughts inadvertently drifted towards a certain red-haired herbalist and he touched his lips. He could still remember how it felt when she boldly kissed him in front of all those known people. That plant might've effected her personality somewhat but he can undoubtedly admit that he enjoyed that kiss very much. And the way she told him that she loves him..Gosh! It felt so good to hear it from her because she never really expresses herself so openly.

He shook his head when he realised what he was doing— daydreaming yet again. Great! This way he won't be able to finish the paperwork even today. He yawned tardily as the huge stack of documents on the table silently taunted him. How he is craving a break. Maybe he should just go to bed and enjoy the memory of Shirayuki kissing him during his sleep? He grumbled when he realised that he started envisioning it all over again.

Angrily signing away a document, he moved onto the next one and in that same instant, the door to his room clicked open. He straightened his lethargic posture and looked up, expecting Lord Haruka to march in and give him yet another lecture about working hard. On the contrary, his solemn expression wavered and he gaped at the beautiful sight before his eyes— Shirayuki!

There she stood by the threshold, her emeralds looking intently into his deep sapphires. She was wearing a thin, blue slip that barely reached the mid of her thighs, her mid-length red tresses now let free. Like an ethereal nymph, she sashayed towards him, a resolute sort of look in her eyes. Zen noticed that she hadn't worn any slippers and it kindled a very promiscuous urge within him.

The spell that she was putting on him broke when a voice intruded from behind her. "I swear, your Majesty. I tried to stop her!" It was Tariga. He looked scared and completely out of breath.

"We need to talk." She stated firmly and for a moment, she appeared like her usual self.

Zen nodded once at her and signalled for Tariga to take his leave. The boy didn't wait for any further orders and ran-off after placing the small vial of the antidote on his work desk. Sighing, the young ruler of the North put down his pen and vacated his chair.

"You didn't take the antidote?" He asked as he walked towards her.

He noticed a hint of fear pass her emeralds and she shook her head meekly. Is she _scared_? Of _him_?

"Why not?" He asked, slightly irked by her response. She should've drank that antidote and gone to bed. Instead, she is standing in his office in her rather conspicuous sleeping apparel. Is she trying to seduce him?

"I know you are mad." She stated in a feeble tone, her gaze unable to meet his. "I know that it's my fault and that is why, I want to pay back."

Pay back? He stared incredulously at her. Pay back _what_? She brought her arms out and placed them on his chest. His eyes began moving down to her hands when she suddenly applied slight force, pushing him back until his calves hit the chair. He looked at her in confusion but she kept pushing him until he complied and sat back in the chair. Next, she trailed her hands up to his neck and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. He was only a little taken aback but she completely caught him off-guard when she lowered her face, inching her lips closer towards his collarbones and placed a light kiss upon each one.

"Just sit back and relax, okay?" She said. "It's my turn to return the love that you have been showering upon me ever since we met." Her lips began planting wet kisses all over the exposed skin of his neck and chest. And curse him! He accepted her request as his body began relaxing.

She is definitely seducing him! Her intentions are good. But God! If she keeps talking in that innocent tone whilst passionately kissing his neck, then he won't be able to stop himself from committing a delicious sin. He has been holding back for so long that even the smallest of stimulations will trigger him. He groaned in discontent when her tingling lips abandoned his now burning skin. Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her down into his awaiting lap, slamming his lips roughly against hers'.

His hands lowered, sensually settling upon the nuance of her hips. They broke apart only to re-seal their lips, their tongues entangling together. "Damn! You should've taken the antidote.." He mumbled into the kiss, the brushing of her legs against his' igniting waves of pleasure within him. _You must stop_. His conscience kept repeating like a mantra but he ignored the advice and relished in the moment. He knows that this isn't right..that he is only taking advantage of her heightened emotions for him..but he can't keep himself from touching her all over. Secretly, he mentioned to himself that he can even get used to this affectionate side of hers'. Dammit! He must control himself and pull back before it's too late. Yet he only deepened the kiss in anger..anger at himself for being so weak.

She moaned under his searing touches and arched her abdomen more into him. That small action spurred him further and his hands began kneading the soft skin of her milky, white thighs. She mewled and pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them. Her lips returned to the taut skin of his chest as she began sucking harshly and he closed his eyes in satisfaction.

The already ajar door to his room pushed open and the young lovers gasped. Pulling away immediately, they began adjusting their clothes as the soft padding of feet was heard and one of most feared man in this castle entered Zen's office— Lord Haruka!

* * *

When the fearsome Marques stepped inside his young leader's office, the first thing that his eyes caught on was a shade of red. He frowned on seeing that famous red-haired woman in nothing but her nightwear. Has she no shame at all? Approaching the prince like this is highly inappropriate and can lead to indecent rumours.

He sighed disbelievingly at the silverette, "Your Majesty, you _are_ a _Ruler_ now. You mustn't waste your time in such unnecessary deeds and focus solely on your work. It is-"

"Stop!" It was Shirayuki who raised her voice at him. "You don't understand that he loves me! He really _does_..And I love him just as much..So stop judging our mutual feelings already.."

The Marques' eyes widened slightly and his lips turned down into an even more disapproving look. "It's deeper than anyone can see.."

Zen can never describe in words how happy he felt just by hearing those words. This only shows that he isn't alone in this..that they are together..them against the world...

Lord Haruka ignored her and began speaking to Zen again, "Your Majesty-"

Zen smiled and stood up from the chair. Of all the nobles and royalties in the kingdom of Clarines, Shirayuki raised her voice against the scariest one. She _may_ be acting under the influence of the drug but the feelings behind those words are real. That hypnotic plant only surfaces the deeper buried emotions of the people. This simply means that Shirayuki has felt this way all along. Well..if she has gone out of her way to confess her feelings to this scary Marques, then Zen cannot neglect the matter. He must support her in this. And so, as he began moving, he grabbed the vial of antidote from his table and completely sidestepped Haruka. He picked up Shirayuki bridal style and the girl instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Zen?" She asked innocently

"Pardon me, Lord Haruka. I'm really tired and Shirayuki just came here to see if I have taken a break." Zen informed and stopped once more at the threshold, "I'll be taking the rest of the day off.."

With that stated loud and clear, the Ruler of the Northern Lands headed towards his room, his beloved safe in his strong arms.

* * *

He has no idea why he took her to his own room. He could've just dropped her to her quarters on the way. Either ways, it doesn't really matter. Walking in, he closed the door using his foot. Her innocent reactions will make him do something he really should not. He removed his hand from beneath her calves and gently lowered her legs on the floor, his other arm slinging down to wrap cautiously around her waist. With his free hand, he opened the cork of the vial and brought it to her lips.

"No! I won't drink it!" She closed her lips tight. "If I do..then I'll be sleepy and I'll fail to please Zen."

 _Please me?_ Thought Zen as she began fidgeting in his hold and he had to close the cork quickly so as to keep it from spilling anywhere. It doesn't sound all that bad. Infact, it has a nice ring to it. A smirk began spreading across his face as he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, his now predatory sapphires staring down at his breathtakingly beautiful prey. He dove in for a taste of her and she moaned loudly when he bit her neck and began sucking on it to leave a mark..to brand her as his own...His mouth continued roving along her skin, leaving as many marks as it could. And she treated him with her mellifluous moans, her legs locking around his waist as she grinded her core into his manhood, their clothes the only thing separating them.

He kept kissing up her jaw until his lips found hers and he pressed them hard. Amidst the desperate movements of their exploring hands, she moaned his name and he stilled. The whole world went numb for an instant as Zen's eyes widened. Slowly, he pulled away and stared down at her ravished form. Her swollen lips, her red hair spread messily across the sheets, her constantly heaving breasts touching his chest...Damn! He lost it..All that endurance and control that he had build up crashed down..He lost it..He lost his hold on himself just because of some stupidly concocted tea!

"Zen, " She called, softly stroking his stubbled-cheek, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers, "Please don't look at me like that.."

"Why? What's wrong? It doesn't please you?" She asked. Afterall, her sole ambition is to give him as much love as he wants. If he is not happy with this, then it somehow must be her fault. She must do something to correct this..

"I'll do anything.." She mumbled.

"What?!" He asked, surprise brimming his widening eyes.

"I'll do anything you ask..anything that pleases you..." She stated with a strong conviction.

He chuckled darkly and shook his head. The urge was back and it was engulfing his soul..coaxing him to release the reigns of his self-control. But he won't..not anymore...If this had been some other time and she had still been in her conscious state, saying all these sweet things, not under the effects of any drugs then maybe..maybe he would've complied with the beast inside of him..claimed her right here, right now...

"Shirayuki," he grunted out, "close your eyes.."

And she did as she was asked like an obedient little girl, awaiting whatever was to come. He removed the cork from that vial and took a reasonable amount of the liquid medicine into his mouth. Bending his head down, he kissed her again, the antidote slowly trickling down his lips into her mouth. She hummed as her eyelids began drooping before finally shutting as she retired into the realm of dreams.

"Anything I ask, huh?" He spoke to her sleeping form as he stroked the strands of her hair out of her face. "Be careful of your words..I could've..huhh.."

He tucked her into the blankets and passed a hand through his hair in frustration. He would've really.. Glancing once more at the soundly asleep woman in his bed, he sighed. She'll be back to normal when she wakes up. Atleast, that's what he is hoping for.. He should go to sleep as well. But first, he needs to take a shower...

* * *

 **A/N: Good enough? Or not so good? Tell me in your reviews.**

 **This story really had a mind of it's own and I seriously have no idea how it turned out this way..It just did XD**

 ** _Send in your Requests via_** **Reviews** ** _or through the_** **Ask** ** _option on my tumblr account._**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	5. Drugged (II)

**Posted on: 19/06/17**

* * *

 **A/N: This is not a request but a continuation of the previous story. So if you haven't read it, then go back and read it first :)**

 **ENJOY and REVIEW! :3**

* * *

 **Title: Drugged (II)**

 **Summary: The effects of that tea have finally worn-off. But right when Zen and Shirayuki are about to take a relieved breath, a surprise visitor shows up...**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Zen can swear that he has never felt so happy in his life on returning to his bed after a bath. Shirayuki was lying peacefully under his sheets and he couldn't keep himself from smiling. He is glad that he didn't take advantage of the situation. He didn't have her the way he would love to but he can surely hold onto her as he sleeps. With that sweet thought settled in his mind, he got under the covers, his eyes falling on her form yet again. How easy it would have been to claim her whilst under the effects of that hypnotic plant and yet he didn't. He sighed and stroked her lovely red locks out of her face. He wonders what the reaction of that antidote would be. Last time Mitsuhide took it and when he woke up, the man's head was completely blank. He remembered absolutely nothing about his stupid activities. Now the question is, will the medicine effect Shirayuki in the same way? Or will something else happen? Well..he will have to wait till morning to find that out. And so, wrapping his arms eagerly around his beloved, he snuggled closer towards her and finally closed his eyes...

* * *

She woke-up in an entirely unknown environment that morning and blinked her eyes a few times. Okay..It wasn't her room, she was sure of that. But she is well-acquainted with this one too for this is the bedroom of Zen Wistaria, the second prince of Clarines, who also happens to be the present ruler of the Northern Lands. Panic began clouding her mind. Why exactly is she sleeping in Zen's bedchambers? Looking out the window, she saw the faint glow of the sun which signifies that it is still dawn. If she leaves his room at this moment, she can easily escape the eyes of the patrolling guards and the working maids because most of the people are sleepy during this short period of time. But as she tried to sit up, she could not and that made her realise that a strong pair of arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Looking behind herself, she found the young monarch of the North sleeping serenely with his arms around her bare shoulders. She tried to shift her legs but just as she had suspected, their legs were entangled together..

In an attempt to remove his hands off of herself, she ended up in a rather suggestive position. The prince's hold on her grew stronger as his arms now wrapped around her thin waist and his head nestled affectionately upon her chest. The panic increased tenfold when she became conscious of her attire. She was wearing nothing but a short, blue slip and was lying in Zen's bedroom with his head resting upon her constantly swelling and deflating breasts. If someone were to come across this sight, they'd definitely get the wrong idea. Something must've happened to land her in such a predicament. Yet as she tried to remember, everything appeared blank. It's as if someone has erased those memories from her life. She started fidgeting again but instead of freeing herself, she knocked down the jug of water from the side table.

The rattling noise of the utensil crashing to the floor awoke the second prince from his calm slumber. His eyes shot open and instinctively, his hands left her waist to pick up his sword from the side of the bed. Narrowed sapphires met shocked emeralds and the sword immediately left his grip.

"Shirayuki" he called as he placed his palms gently upon each of her shoulders.

* * *

Her eyes are wide open and she is staring at him with hints of confusion reflected in her eyes. This simply means that the antidote has had some kind of effect on her. But still, he can't be completely relaxed about this situation. He must test her somehow to check her memories. Right away his mind began recalling the events of the previous day.

"Shirayuki," he called her again, his fingers massaging her shoulders to ease her, "Are you alright?"

"Uh.." She pressed her lips together as if anticipating her situation and then answered, "I guess I am..."

Zen blinked his eyes in disbelief. Is this really happening? She didn't answer with any of the tight hugs or the mentions of how much she loves him, as he had suspected. This means that she is back to normal, right? Amidst his analysis, his eyes accidentally swayed towards her neckline and he noticed numerous red marks upon her usually impeccable skin. He remembered biting her last night because he had that urge to leave as many hickeys upon her skin as he could. A faint blush crept upon his face and it made Shirayuki quirk her brows. When she tilted her head down to take a peek at her own skin, she found the cause of his blush and herself turned pink.

"You..You did that?!" She asked, completely flustered.

"You let me.." He answered guiltily, "You were so hell-bent on pleasing me that you..that you let me have my way.."

Shirayuki didn't know what he meant when he said 'have my way' but she can definitely tell that it has got something to do with the events of the other day. She hugged herself subconsciously when she saw his eyes were still glued to those markings. And what exactly does he mean by 'pleasing him' ?

"What am I doing in your bed?" She asked.

He coughed and answered unsurely, "Sleeping?" He doesn't want to tell her about the happenings of the other day. Atleast..not by himself...

"Zen.." She spoke softly, "What happened yesterday?"

And the sincerity in her eyes made him waver. He gave-up and informed her about her drinking that drugged tea and behaving differently but he left out all the juicy details as he is too embarrassed to talk about them.

"Still..it doesn't explain why I'm here." She said in irritation.

"Well..you kinda..you just..gaahh!" He passed a hand through his silvery-white locks in frustration, "You didn't want to leave my side and you weren't taking the antidote either so I had to bring you here and force you into drinking it and then you went to sleep." He blurted out in one go.

For a moment, she simply sat there staring at him. When the whole info was properly processed in her head, she nodded at him.

"So..what was I like? Did I do something weird?" She asked out of curiosity.

Zen covered his eyes by the back of his palm and smiled wearily, "Please don't ask that."

"Why not?" She was even more curious now.

"For one, you were just way too.. _loving_. Bold and Loving.." He stated, "And _you_ kissed me.."

"Oh.." was all that she managed to say, flushing in embarrassment.

"But don't worry.." He assured her as he patted her head, "Nothing bad happened.."

And she accepted his words without any questions. Such is the amount of trust that she holds for him and Zen is glad about this. It'd be better if she doesn't hear about any of this.

A thudding noise interrupted his thoughts and he turned his gaze suspiciously towards the window. He has a guess about what caused that noise but he still remained silent and waited, an arm slung protectively around Shirayuki's waist.

The window opened slowly and from behind the curtains, emerged his feline Knight. He was as cheerful as ever when he jumped into the room, completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him.

"Master!" He turned around and called Zen playfully but his topaz irises widened in horror.

"Miss?" He raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "What are you _doing_ here?" He asked, his eyes staring disgustedly at Zen.

"I didn't do anything!" roared the second prince in irritation.

"Are you sure? Oh wait!" Obi bounced towards the bed and looked at Shirayuki as if scrutinising her, "Miss, are you alright now?"

The girl nodded in response and Obi released a sigh in relief. Thank goodness! He isn't sure if he could've bore with that overly-sweet side of his Mistress any longer than a day. He likes her more this way— calm, collected and confident.

Another noise caught Zen's ears— a creaking noise. And this time, it was coming from the direction of the door. The three of them watched in tension as the knob was turned from the outside and the door finally opened. All the colour drained from Zen's skin and his blood went cold. How? Just how did he forget to lock the door?! The person standing in the doorway is the last one that he wanted to see right now—his mother..

* * *

Queen Haruto Wistaria was extremely worried because it's already 10 in the morning and her son has yet to begin with his daily jobs as the leader of the north. Her boys.. She sighed.. They have grown-up into fine men and yet, they keep troubling her. Mothers get no time to breathe in the soothing air and live peacefully. Something is always around to nag them. Sighing again, she left her comfortable perch on the steps of the courtyard and headed towards her younger son's bedroom.

She is lucky that the door wasn't locked from the inside and so, she easily turned the knob and entered. However, she wants to take her previous words back because she doesn't feel lucky anymore. Not after envisioning such a sight! There on the bed sat her son, one of his arms loosely wrapped around the waist of a strikingly-beautiful young woman with red hair. She doesn't even want to think about what her son has been doing with that woman. But wait! What is Obi doing here? She grimaced when an even more sinister thought crossed her mind and she immediately shook her head to clear her mind.

Composing herself as much as she could, she zeroed her eyes on her son, "What is a woman doing in your bed?"

But Zen was too scared to even move his lips. How did he forget to lock the door?! Oh right! Last night he was too busy making-out with his beloved herbalist.

"What is a woman doing in his bed?" Haruto directed the question at Obi instead.

"Well..um..." Obi scratched his back nervously, completely at a loss of words.

"Mother.." This is the first time in years that Zen addressed his mother without any honorifics. The last time he was so casual with her was when he was still a toddler and everything was easy for him even after being born as a _prince_ to the kingdom of Clarines.

"Mother..this is Shirayuki. She is the Head Pharmacist." Zen explained as if it was nothing.

"So you are sleeping with the Pharmacist?" She asked straightaway.

The pair turned red and Obi smacked his forehead. "No..we.." Zen didn't know how to explain the situation.

"Pardon me, your Majesty." It was Shirayuki who spoke-up, "Your son..he was generous enough to save my life during a fateful encounter and that is when I decided to walk on the path he showed me..my own path..." She mustered enough strength and was now facing the queen directly, "Sometime after that fateful encounter..we developed feelings for each-other and-"

"I understand." The former queen nodded, albeit slightly amazed by Shirayuki's boldness. The three were equally surprised by the queen's passive response.

Then with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Haruto added, "Although this still doesn't explain why she is in your bed."

"That.." Zen awkwardly scratched his jaw, "..is a long story.."

Obi and Shirayuki couldn't agree any less on that...

* * *

 **A/N: So..how was it? Comment your thoughts!**

 ** _And don't forget to send in your requests! I accept all of them! :)_**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	6. Honouring their Encounter

**Posted on: 20/06/17**

* * *

 **A/N: So, today, I'm posting something I wrote for a request that I received a while ago on tumblr.**

 ** _"I want to see some funny fluff of Zen trying to teach Shirayuki how to fence. Can you do that for me, please?"_**

 ** _-Anonymous User on Tumblr_**

 **How can I ignore a request? :3**

 **Hope you guys will like it!**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews. Reviews keep a writer alive.**

* * *

 **Title: Honouring their Encounter**

 **Summary: Shirayuki asks for Zen's guidance in order to learn how to wield a sword. But Zen doesn't want to teach her. Why?...**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Shirayuki is entranced...

The complete castle staff has been rewarded a holiday by the former Queen Haruto Wistaria and everyone has decided to enjoy it to the brim. Yuzuri asked her if they should grab this chance to pay a visit to their friends at the Scholars' District but she declined and so, sweet Yuzuri went ahead and asked Higata, who agreed instantly. Even Tariga-dono is not here. He has gone back to his home to check on his brother, see if he is doing alright as the new head of the Bergatt House. And Shirayuki? She is still lying lazily in her bed, completely entranced by the object in her hand.

Two days ago, she had received a package along with a letter from her dear pen-friend, Prince Raji Shenazard. Excitedly, she unpacked the royal gift and discovered a sword within the silver encasing. The built of the sword was like an arming sword that the knights use, except that it was thinner and lighter, as if it was custom-forged for a woman. The hilt was simple with the symbol of a red-coloured heart in the centre of the circular end. 'Friend of the Crown', read the etchings on the top left side of the blade. She really liked it. So much that she now wants to learn how to use it.

Yes! She wants to learn the _use_ of this weapon in every sense of the word. Before this, nothing interested her as much as the herbs. But now..this shiny, bladed object has caught her eye. At first, she thought about asking Kiki-san for help, as a woman will understand a woman better but then she recalled that both Mitsuhide-san and Kiki-san have gone on a patrol to the Sereg Knights' Base. Her second option was Obi but after a moment's thought, she realised that the ex-assassin mostly uses ranged weapons such as throwing knives. There's no way that he'll be very skilled with a sword.

Frowning in distress at such a small thing, she smacked her face into the pillow. The action made her recall someone and she shot up in her bed. She felt like hitting her head against the nearest wall for being so oblivious when the solution has always been so close to her. With a cheerful smile plastered on her face, she put the weapon back in it's red scabbard and marched towards her destination...

* * *

Zen Wistaria is well-aware of the fact that the first prince of Tanbarun has been exchanging letters with his girl for a long time now but he never thought that Raji would do something as outrageous as gifting a weapon to her. That guy truly is a moron!

"You want me to do what?" asked Zen as he stared at the smiling herbalist standing in the doorway of the study.

"I want you to teach me how to use a sword." She stated without any hints fear.

Here he was! Sitting peacefully in his study, trying to do some extra work on this holiday. Yes, even he is free today as he is the Ruler of this castle and technically, rulers are also workers. So..as he was busy reading stuff about Clarines' past history, Shirayuki showed-up. And not just empty handed but with a sword in her dainty hands. He enjoys anticipating their future in his free time. And in his imaginations, he always envisions her with her thick medical texts clutched to her chest with one palm whilst holding a basket of herbs in the other, all along with a pen in her mouth— the typical studious scholar.

But now, here she is, spoiling his idealistic imagery with a sharp weapon gripped in-between her thin fingers. He simply cannot allow such atrocity. Not under his watch.

"I'm not doing it." He shook his head with absolution.

"Why not?" Her smiled drooped down into a scowl.

"Because..it's too dangerous!" He stated in annoyance.

Queen Haruto, who had been quietly reading some love poems in her son's study, peeked from above the book in her hands when she heard a feminine noise talking to her son. It was the Head Pharmacist. She already knows that her son is romantically involved with the pharmacist but what perked her attention was their loud commotion. They weren't all lovey-dovey like they usually are and so, the former queen decided to enjoy the show from the sidelines.

"Well, you still use it!" Shirayuki argued.

"I'm a _Prince_!" He fired back.

And for a moment, she went silent. Zen wanted to release a sigh in relief but he knows that his opponent is the famous Red-haired Pharmacist. And this Red-haired Pharmacist never backs down as easily as this.

He was so right. Just a second later, she lifted her face back up at him and he couldn't stray his sapphires away from the cute pout that she had on her already pretty face. As if to use it against him somehow, she puffed her cheeks even more and narrowed her eyes at him. The second prince had to place a hand against his lips to keep himself from grinning. She is trying her best to be angry and yet she looks so damn cute.

"So I can't do this because I'm not someone with the royal blood?" She asked in a tight tone.

The grin left his face instantly and he stared at her in disbelief. "How can you even think that way? I'm not prejudiced!"

"Then why won't you let me!" She yelled.

"Like I said before: It's too dangerous!" He restated his words.

"You know.." Queen Haruto interrupted them as she shut her book and walked over to them. Standing behind, the older woman placed her hands supportively upon Shirayuki's shoulders. "A true gentleman never rejects his lady's request."

Shirayuki had expected something snide from the queen just like Zen's elder brother Izana but she couldn't believe what the woman just said. She is actually supporting her in this? She isn't taking her own son's side?

Haruto smiled at the confused expression on the young lovers' faces. She may be the mother of two princes but she is _still_ a woman. Winking once at Shirayuki, she gathered her poetry book in her arm and left the study.

* * *

Zen still can't believe that he actually agreed to teach Shirayuki just because of a small statement made by his mother. But how could he not? It's almost as if his mother was taunting his feelings. And he can never allow that as his love for Shirayuki is genuine. He has been in love with her since forever and he won't let anyone doubt that..ever...

"Here, hold this.." He gave a wooden, practice sword to her and gestured for her to hand over her gift. Although reluctantly, she handed him her sword.

Okay..Zen has to admit that even if it was unsafe, the sword was beautiful. From it's red scabbard to the etchings at the top of the blade, everything was custom-built and perfect. Everything about the weapon screamed Shirayuki. And for an instant, the second prince felt slightly jealous of Raji for being so good with gifts and all. After one last glance, he placed it right next to his own sword and himself picked up one of the wooden ones.

"Now Shirayuki," he stumbled upon his own words when he saw the conviction in her eyes. Her determination only made him feel limp as he realised something: This is the first time that he is teaching someone. And unfortunately that _someone_ happens to be the woman he loves. In the beginning, he was doubtful about his mother's idea of a holiday but now he is glad that he allowed her to do it. Atleast now there won't be any workers around to witness him tutoring. The loudmouths of those maids would've began gossiping in no time, which would've ultimately led to fake rumours of all kinds.

Inhaling a deep breath, he released it and spoke, "Pull your dominant leg forward and bend it slightly whilst stretching the other leg back." He explained as he himself took the stance. "After that, hold your sword straight before you."

The young maiden did the same but Zen noticed how she was holding the weapon with both of her hands instead of using just one. "Use only one hand..your dominant one that is." He commanded.

Nodding her head, she tried but failed miserably and a frown spread across her face. "It's heavy." She complained.

Zen had to hold back a grin because that would totally offend her and he'll lose some of his good points. "It's as heavy as it must be." He reasoned as he approached her. Adjusting the sword properly in her right hand, he wrapped his fingers around hers' in order to help her have a better grip on the hilt.

Giving a light reassuring squeeze, he released her hand. "Don't worry..You'll get used to it..."

He returned to his previous position infront of her and regained his stance. She did the same and waited patiently for his next commands.

"Now..try to land a hit on me." He said.

Her eyes widened. "For real?" She asked innocently.

"That's what you are supposed to do with a weapon, right?" He joked and signalled her with his free palm to come at him. And she did. She charged at him, swinging the sword clumsily at him. He blocked her move easily with his own and so, she tried to use her other hand to push him back. But Zen was fast enough to pin her down, the edge of his sword resting upon her throat.

"See? I told you: It's too dangerous." He spoke in a sing-song tone.

But even when she was the one on the ground, she glared at him, "It's not!"

" _Its not_...because this is just a mock weapon." He brought her hand out for her and she stood up with it's help. "If I had been holding my real sword," He whispered in her ear ,"..you would've been bleeding by now.."

She smacked his chest for making such rude jokes and he laughed at her childish behaviour. Still..deep down in the recesses of his heart, he doesn't want her to wield a sword or any weapon for the matter.

Sighing, he resumed his stance. "Always keep your body behind your sword. In order to win, you need to trust your weapon. And never try to use the other hand. Okay?" He explained and she nodded, trying to memorise everything he said.

And they began practicing again...

But no matter how many times she fell or how much Zen tried to convince her with his teasing remarks, she didn't waver in the slightest. It's not like he doesn't want her to learn it or something. It's just that he doesn't want her tender hands to lose their softness because of the constant use of a weapon. And then..there's this other reason too...Well, since he can't break her resolve, he can only hope that she gives it up on her own.

And with that small speck of hope in his heart, he kept training his beloved. She lost many brawls against him, kept tripping on her legs and sometimes just faltered out of fear. But never did she utter a word about accepting her defeat. Shirayuki is the kind of person who won't surrender until the very end. And it is somewhat inspiring about her. It is what drives Zen to work harder than he already _does_..Work harder to be a man on whom she will never turn her back to..

And really, he should be feeling pride at her determination but he can't help himself from worrying...

"Why don't you give up?" He asked in frustration in the midst of their fight.

She blinked her eyes and stared at him, "Zen?"

"Shirayuki..why are you so hell-bent on learning this? I..I will always protect you." He spoke earnestly, "Don't you trust me?"

The redhead smiled at the silverette. So this is what has been troubling him all this time? She shook her head and threw away her sword. Stepping closer to him, she placed her palms on the sides of his face and her fingers glided into his silver locks, massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and relished in her touch.

"On our first encounter, you offered me your hand and I accepted it without any second thoughts. Unknowingly, in that very moment, I had given all of myself to you..because I trust you from the bottom of my heart..and nothing..will ever change that..." She assured him with a soft peck on his lips and he nodded like a little child.

"I know you will protect me..always..." She smiled as she stroked the stubble on his cheeks and he sighed in contentment, "But what if there comes a time when both you and Obi aren't around to protect me?"

"Don't say this." He responded without a beat and shook his head. He doesn't want to think about such a situation where he can't protect her...

"But what if something like that happens?" She insisted, "For that, I need to be able to hold my own against my opponent. Only then will I be able to stand proudly next to you..."

He opened his eyes on hearing that and stared at her. Ofcourse, if it's Shirayuki trying something new then it's because of a purpose. She could've simply kept Raji's gift like a showpiece but instead she came up with a better use for it. She isn't doing this just for herself..She is doing this for them..for the dream they share of standing next to each-other in the future..for the sake of their mutual feelings..for honouring that fateful encounter...

"So Zen, will you teach me?" She requested again in a light tone.

He placed his palms over hers and removed them from his cheeks. Turning them over, he planted a kiss on each one. "I will.."

* * *

They trained for three hours before Zen finally faked being injured and the herbalist within Shirayuki took over. She immediately dragged him to the pharmacy, the sword practice completely forgotten...

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if I did well. So..comment your thoughts.**

 **Oh! If you are planning to learn sword fighting, then please don't use the steps mentioned in this story since I don't really know how to use a weapon..XD**

 ** _Send in your Requests via Reviews or on my tumblr. All the requests are accepted! :D_**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	7. Reflection

**Posted on: 27/06/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly, I'd like to thank all of the lovely reviewers of this book. Those who take their time out to drop a feedback mean a lot to me. So thanks for being around! :D**

 **Now, as requested by Kartara _and_ MiraCutesy too : _"Could you please do a one-shot where the Queen and Shirayuki spend some alone time together and get to bond, but the Queen acts a bit mean at first because she feels like her son, Zen, is being taken away from her? Towards the end, maybe she could admit to herself that Shirayuki was like the daughter she never had?"_**

 **Here it is! I have to admit that I really like this idea.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **Title: Reflection**

 **Summary: The Queen meets Shirayuki and realises that the young girl is a reflection of herself...**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

"Are you alright, Miss?" Obi asked as he watched his Mistress smoothing the creases in her gown for the umpteenth time since they met. It's not something that he must be bothered about but..it is an indication that the redhead is somewhat nervous.

"I'm fine.." She mumbled distractedly.

The other day, Shirayuki received a breakfast invitation from the queen herself. The envelope arrived when she was completely immersed in her work and she has been in a state of unrest ever since. She still remembers the last time that she received an invitation like this. It was from Prince Izana Wistaria, Zen's elder brother. He had called for Shirayuki and then even tried degrading her relationship with Zen. Well, she isn't expecting anything good from this meeting either. She has already mentally prepared herself for all kinds of insults that can be thrown upon her during this particular breakfast. But still..she can't stop herself from feeling uneasy about all of this.

Due to her state of anxiety, she wanted Zen to attend it as well. But ofcourse, it was specifically written in the message that no one is to accompany her for this breakfast. The Ruler of the North tried to oppose his mother's order but Shirayuki didn't allow him to do so. If this is what the queen wants, then she can't go against it. And so, she ended-up with another decision. She asked for Obi to escort her to the queen's personal courtyard. And she is glad that the usually busy knight of the second prince _actually_ accepted her request without a thought because she is in desperate need of some moral support. And who better than her dear friend Obi? She has always had a special sort of connection with the ex-assassin. Their friendship is inexplicable and yet it exists. And it is very comforting, especially in times of crisis like these...

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, Obi looked down at the young herbalist and smiled, "You're going to be okay."

"Yeah..thanks." She smiled back, although a bit nervously.

Her hand reached for the door and she gave two short knocks. Just as the knob turned, Obi left but only after giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. A small smile crept upon her lips at that subtle gesture from him and she bowed to the maid who had answered the door.

The maid guided her inside the place. It was a secluded wing inside the Wilant Castle that only allowed entry to the queen and some of her chosen acquaintances. Well, Shirayuki must feel kinda honoured at being able to witness the things present inside here. But unfortunately, the anxiety isn't allowing her to enjoy any of this tour. And so, as the maid walked, Shirayuki followed until finally they reached a huge door, behind which (she guessed) is the courtyard.

Her assumptions turned out to be right for as they entered through that door, Shirayuki found herself standing on a stone-paved pathway that lead to the main gardens. From their, she had to tread alone as the maid bade her a farewell and whispered words of good luck. She trailed along the path and found the Queen sitting at a table, under a wooden shade, eyes intently watching her steps.

"Come over, Shirayuki-dono. Have a seat." The Queen offered.

Nodding her head, the younger woman did as she was told to. She sat on the chair with extreme caution, making sure to face the woman opposite her with the ideal posture for a lady. She doesn't want to displease the queen in any possible ways.

"Good Morning, your majesty." She greeted sheepishly when she recalled that she must have said this before actually taking a seat.

"A very Good Morning to you as well." The Queen smiled warmly at her and gestured with her palm to dig in.

The red-haired pharmacist tried her best to suppress the horrified expression that was surfacing upon her facial features. Shirayuki had specially receded to her bed early last night so as to avoid any dark-circles the next morning. Also, she asked for help from Yuzuri to dress her appropriately for this breakfast and it took them two complete hours to reach these results. Still, the queen didn't pay any heed to either her lovely pink gown or her red tresses that were woven perfectly into the customary northern-styled braid. The Queen has not made any remarks about her relationship with Zen either. So then, what exactly are this woman's intentions?

The Queen waved a hand in front of her face and Shirayuki nearly jumped, realising that she had been too lost in her world of thoughts. Clearing her throat, she picked up the spoon and took a sip of the soup. Pleased by that, the queen herself began eating from her plate.

* * *

After having a shockingly normal breakfast with the former queen, Shirayuki enjoyed a walk around the courtyard. She was still quite cautious though. As she followed behind the queen, she mentally tried recalling the names of as many plants as she could. Afterall, if she can increase her knowledge doing even a simple task as walking around, then she definitely will. She still has a lot to learn as an herbalist.

Contrary to the pharmacist, the queen wasn't as youthful anymore. All of a sudden, she faltered in her steps and had to clutch onto a bench nearby to steady herself.

Shirayuki immediately rushed to support her. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" She asked as she placed a hand on the older woman's forehead to check her body temperature.

"Yes." The blonde woman huffed and closed her eyes, "I'm just..a bit tired..didn't get any sleep last night.."

"Is that so?" Shirayuki's eyebrows narrowed in concern for her. "Were you worried about something?"

"Oh nothing.." The queen shrugged it off.

Scrunching her nose slightly, Shirayuki placed a hand on her chin and assumed the thinking pose. Her eyes sparkled suddenly and she clicked her fingers when an idea came into her mind. "How about I prepare a cup of herbal tea for you? I know just the ingredients to ease your body of all the tardiness."

The queen nodded in approval, "That would be good."

* * *

Today really is a very interesting day. Haruto Wistaria never thought that such a day would come in her life when she'd find herself spending her time on a chair inside a Pharmacy. And yet, it has.. She watched her son's beloved move the pestle to and fro in order to grind a few herbs in the mortar. The girl was so entranced in her work that she didn't even notice the queen smiling at her.

"You know your stuff." She commented and Shirayuki chuckled lightly at the compliment.

"Let's see..smart, independent and determined. " Haruto counted on her fingers as she spoke, "Why exactly is multitalented woman like yourself with my son?"

Shirayuki's hands halted and she looked up to meet the calculative gaze upon the older woman's face. From the very beginning she had known that the unusually nice behaviour of the queen is not a good sign but still, she hadn't expected such kind of a question from her.

"Let me rephrase my words", said Haruto as she now rested her head upon her palm, her pointed gaze fixed upon the herbalist, "Why is such a promising woman like yourself with the _second_ prince of Clarines? Wouldn't it be better to charm my elder son?"

Shirayuki's hands left the mortar and pestle as she narrowed her eyes at the Queen. "I'm sorry..I..I don't understand what you are trying to imply."

"What I am implying is that Zen may be the one ruling this region but my first child, Izana..is still the King. He holds the supreme authority over Clarines. So then..Shirayuki, why did you choose Zen and not my elder son? You could've become a Queen." The words used by the woman were quite curt. Shirayuki wondered if the usually polite noblewomen are allowed to talk this way.

"There's a limited amount of power in Zen's hands. Why do you choose to be with him? You charmed my little boy. You could've easily done the same with my elder son." The queen reasoned.

There was screech as Shirayuki angrily dragged the mortar back towards herself and continued her task of grinding the herbs. Gone were the traces of anxiety and hesitation from the her form. She cannot believe that the queen is _actually_ differentiating between her _own_ sons. It was better when Izana tried to question the difference between her and Zen's status but it is extremely harsh to ask her something like this with reference to her own son. "It's not.." She stopped midaway to add the finely-grinded herbs into the pan along with the water and tea leaves. Her eyes scanned around for the container of sugar and when she found it, she spoke again. "It's not about the wealth..or the authority in one's hands. I have feelings for Zen.."

"What if Zen is asked to give-up his status for the sake of your mutual feelings?" The Queen asked yet another tough question.

Stirring the contents of the pan once, Shirayuki placed the spoon on the counter and spoke, "That will never happen..Zen will never choose me over his country.. _I_ won't let him..."

The determination in Shirayuki's emeralds made the queen gape at her. Haruto has experienced it many times before. Neither within Izana nor within Zen but herself. She can still remember her younger self. The times that she used to spend her life doing things for her own sake..The life that she _had_ before marrying a man from a completely different country..Involuntarily, a soft noise escaped her lips and it took her a few moments to realise that she was chuckling..actually chuckling because of this young woman before her. And she increased the intensity, her chuckle turning into a full-fledged laugh. It has been so long since she has felt so light and elated about something. She is really glad to have met this woman. No. She is glad that Zen had an encounter with such an amazing woman.

"Will you tell about my questions to Zen?" Haruto asked straightaway.

"I will." Shirayuki answered confidently.

"Even if the Queen herself forbids you from doing so?" Haruto quirked her brows slyly.

Shirayuki sighed at that. "I'm sorry, your majesty, Zen and I..we may be lovers but formerly, we were friends..we still _are_. In our relationship, our friendship comes first and so, as a friend of your son, I can't keep secrets from him. I _will_ tell him.." She nodded in affirmation and the queen couldn't keep herself from nodding back.

"I understand now.." Haruto spoke, a grin now plastered across her cheeks, "I understand why my son loves you.." Shirayuki immediately blushed and began fidgeting nervously. She isn't used to hearing about Zen's feelings for him from other people.

The Queen grinned even more at the flustered face of the young girl. She knows that Shirayuki is absolute with her words and if such a time ever comes where her son is forced to make a choice, then this woman will prove her words. She won't allow Zen to give-up his status for the sake of their love. And Zen..being the complacent young man that he is, will willingly accept his beloved's decision. But Haruto will not let that happen. This girl has truly impressed her and Haruto will make sure to support these two on their path..no matter what...

* * *

Shirayuki tried her best to stay calm under the watchful eyes of the queen as she worked on pouring the freshly-concocted tea into two cups. The judgmental gaze was normal for her as she is used to receiving such looks from a lot of people around her but this gentle smile that the queen is flashing her, is a new development all together. She wondered if it's the effects of her words..

"So," Haruto asked with a naughty grin on her face, "how did it happen?"

Shirayuki turned beet red at that query and stuttered, "W-Wh-What?!"

"You know.." Haruto picked-up one of the cups in her hand and took a sip. It really _did_ soothe her old muscles. Sighing in delight, she elaborated on her previously asked query, "How did you two realise about your feelings for each-other?"

At that, Shirayuki's demeanour changed and she pouted. "It's all your son's fault. Everything was going so normally until Zen kissed me!"

A hearty laugh bubbled-out from the queen's belly upon hearing the redhead beauty's explanation and she had to control herself so as to keep the tea from spitting out. That would be way too unceremonious for a queen. She cleared her throat as a past memory about her own love life flashed before her mind's eyes. "Ah! These boys.." She shook her head in nostalgia and took another sip, "They always go ahead of themselves and do unexpected things. And then..they behave like nothing's wrong."

Shirayuki's eyes widened. Surprisingly, the queen's words are right on point. She can't agree any less to the older woman's words.

The queen smiled at her reaction. "They leave you emotionally messed-up.."

Shirayuki was so amazed by the Queen's description that she wasn't even able to utter any kind of response. She stared dubiously at the more experienced woman, her cup of tea completely forgotten.

"Listen Shirayuki, " the Queen's voice turned serious all over again as she took the last sip of the relaxing tea, relishing in its taste. "I'm glad that Zen has finally found someone who loves him for who he _is_. And I hope your feelings for him will never change because if they ever do.." She took a dramatic pause and continued, "..I'll personally make sure to avenge his broken heart.."

No matter how silly that threat sounded, Shirayuki knew that the queen was completely serious about this matter. Every mother cherishes their children more than their own life. She may find it slightly weird now but maybe someday..when she has her own kids to look after, she'll understand this better..

"I'll never stop loving him." Shirayuki promised.

Haruto smiled, "Good..because out of my two sons, I pamper my younger one slightly more." She winked at Shirayuki.

The young herbalist giggled, "At times, even _I_ like pampering him.."

"Ah..that child of mine..he always reminds me of my husband." Another soft smile lit up on Haruto's face, "Zen is like just like Kain in every aspect.."

It is true that the persona of the second prince is very amiable and that it doesn't exude any kind of tense atmosphere but that's not all about Zen. He may not be strict and intimidating like his elder brother or his mother but at certain times, even _he_ shows an unseen side of his character. The statement made by the queen may have some depth in it but that doesn't mean that she is completely right.

"It's not true." Shirayuki shook her head.

The Queen quirked her brows at the negation to which Shirayuki answered, "I have seen Zen smile so many times that I can undoubtedly admit that his smile is just like _yours_."

Haruto's eyes widened slightly at that implication and she faltered in her words. "You..You mean.."

"Yes. I can't help but notice that everytime he smiles, I see _you_ in him..And that smile is very adorable.." Shirayuki admitted happily.

The Queen giggled again. All these years that she spent in Wilant, many princesses came by to pay her visits..to impress her with their flattery..to gain her sons' hands in marriage. She never approved of them. Not even a single one..because she didn't find any sort of peace in them. She tried but couldn't connect with any of those posh women. And yet, this woman right here, she has gained a special spot in her heart within a few hours of their first meeting..eh hem.. _that_ _is_..if they ignore that other one in Zen's bedroom.

Putting that awkward memory aside, the queen recalled that her little boy has been overworking himself these days. And it'd be great if he takes a break to spend some time with his mother. She sighed at the idea. Even if she does want to sit for a while in the company of her son, Zen wouldn't agree to it. In the past two years, he has grown into a fine young man who keeps trying his best for the betterment of his country. And it's all thanks to a certain, red-haired woman that he encountered on a fateful day.

"Shirayuki, " She called out to the girl. If her son's beloved herbalist can inspire him to work harder then maybe she can also help the queen.

"Yes, your majesty?" asked Shirayuki.

"Say..on our next meeting, will you teach me how to make this herbal tea?" The Queen asked in a hopeful tone, her fingers casually tangling and untangling with her long, blonde hair. "I'd like to prepare some for my dear son."

"Ofcourse, your majesty." Shirayuki answered with a slight bow.

"Good..then allow me to take my leave.." Haruto stood up and surprisingly, hugged Shirayuki. She may never admit it in words but this girl reminds her of herself.. _atleast_ her past self..She is a reflection of Haruto herself...

"Thank you for today's meeting.." She gratified and left the young pharmacist in a state of utter shock and confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: So..how was it? I dunno if it's upto your expectations so please express your views in the Reviews Section. _If this one gets positive feedback, then I'll write a 2nd part for this..:3_**

 **Oh! About that other meeting between Shirayuki and the Queen, check out the 5th story of this book.**

 ** _And don't forget to send in your requests! I accept all of them! :)_**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	8. Break

**Posted on: 03/07/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I know that I haven't been the most active writer in this fandom but please bear with me. My life is so messed-up these days.**

 **I have all your requests right here and I'll post them as soon as I can.**

 **Also, I have decided to write about more characters of ANS than just Zen and Shirayuki. So drop in your requests! :D**

 **And for the time being, enjoy this!**

 ** _One of my friends personally requested me to write something about Zen, Obi and Torou._**

 **So I came up with this! :3**

* * *

 **Title: Break**

 **Summary: Various suitors for Zen and Obi have arrived at the Wilant Castle. In order to avoid them, they sneakily escape from the castle along with Tariga and out there, they come across one of Obi's old acquaintance...**

* * *

Obi successfully evaded the group of gossiping maids, passed the corridor without being sighted by the guards, mimicked his master by hiding behind a pillar and finally released a long sigh. When his master had asked him to join in some leisure activities, this isn't exactly what he was expecting. He has no idea why his master is making him do something weird so early in the morning. Moreover, shouldn't his master be doing his daily tasks in his office by now? He is the one ruling over the North, right?

"Remind me why am I here with you?" Obi asked like the curious cat that he is.

A sigh was heard from the opposite pillar as the newly appointed ruler glanced at his immediate knight and averted his eyes. It's not as if Zen is enjoying this anymore than Obi is. Infact, since today is his day-off, he wanted to spend it with Shirayuki. Sadly though, he cannot. And it's all thanks to Lord Haruka's preparations.

"Many interested women had sent me marriage proposals and our dearest, Lord Haruka has invited some of them to the castle. So today, I'm supposed spend my whole time in their company and then by the end of the day, I have to choose one or two that I like the most." Zen informed in a grim tone.

"One or Two! Master just what kind of a person are you?!" Obi asked incredulously.

Pulling Obi by the collar, Zen easily managed to escape the watchful eyes of the guards and they reached his room.

"Seriously, after everything I told you, you noticed the most unnecessary part!" Zen bonked him on the head and sighed, "Anyways, I'm leaving the castle for today."

"What?!" Obi asked in shock.

"Shut up!" Zen hissed, placing his gloved palm over Obi's mouth, "You'll alert the guards."

"Yeah..Yeah..I get it." The young knight mumbled against his master's palm, "Still..why am _I_ here with you?"

"Because.." Zen glared at him, "Lord Haruka really hates you and so, he found some suitors for you as well!"

"Oh" was all that Obi could say in his state of fear for the blond marques.

Zen nodded at him and turned the knob to enter his room, Obi following right behind. Once inside, he got rid of his usual formal apparel and changed into a pair of navy blue tunic and grey slacks. Because he doesn't feel at ease without it, he strapped his sword around his waist-belt. Obi on the other hand, removed his heavy uniform coat to reveal the usual black tunic he wears over his fawn-coloured slacks.

"Okay, now we'll get out of my room and escape the castle by evading all the guards." Zen explained.

"But I don't wanna go." Obi whined with a pout.

Zen ignored his request and walked past him towards the door. "Fine by me. If you are so interested in meeting your suitors-"

The young ruler stopped midway as the door to his room clicked open and both Zen and Obi watched in horror as someone rushed in. To their relief, it wasn't the fearsome Marques himself but a young man whose blond hair was pulled together into a thin, long braid. Zen instantly recognised that face. This is one of the men who were sent to kill him when he was working at the Sereg Knights Base— Tariga Bergatt. After the whole matter with the Bergatt House and it's leader Touka was sorted, Tsuruba Bergatt was immediately appointed as the next leader of the Bergatt House whilst his twin brother Tariga, was sent here at Wilant on probation. Thus, he is currently serving the Wistarias and is working directly under the watch of the latest ruler of the North, Zen himself.

"Tariga-dono, what are _you_ doing here?" Zen asked suspiciously.

"Your Majesty, pardon my intrusion. Um..it's the marques..He is looking for you. He says it's about the suito-"

"Save it." Zen signalled him with his palm to stop, "I'm not going."

"I know that Shirayuki-dono will-"

This time Obi stopped him, "Hold it right there, I'm not getting hitched to anyone either. Plus," he gestured towards Zen with his thumb, "Master here, already _has_ a plan."

" _Plan?!_ " Tariga asked, confusion brimming his face.

Zen in turn, glared at Obi for being so big-mouthed and smiled eerily at the young member of the Bergatt House. With greeted teeth, he grabbed hold of his knight's shoulder and spoke, "Obi, why don't we explain about this to Tariga-dono in a more secluded place with a drink?"

"Y-Yesss Master" Obi agreed instantly.

The young Bergatt stared at the two men before him. It's almost unbelievable how his majesty treats his knight like a friend. _Almost_. There's a part of him that can easily believe this as he receives the same treatment from Zen. He waited for the prince to finish his discussion with his knight. And as they did, they turned to face him and for some weird reason, the young member of the Bergatt house felt uneasy under their cheshire grins.

"Obi," Zen mumbled scarily, "Capture him."

Tariga hastily faltered back, "Wait! Wh-What?!"

.

.

The two guys scurried away from right under the noses of the guards and reached an empty corridor, the young blond man now an unwilling member of their escape plan. There they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Wow Master, we did it so easily.." Obi spoke, unable to believe that they actually escaped such a heavily guarded area of the castle.

"Yeah..just like Wistal, I've memorised the movements of the guards stationed here." Zen answered casually.

"Memorised?" Tariga asked in shock.

"Just like Wistal?!" Obi squinted his topaz irises, "Master, you sound exactly like a burglar."

Tariga nodded in agreement but Zen simply shrugged it off. He is not at all interested in telling them his adventurous tales about how he has been escaping the castle walls since a young age.

"Okay, there won't be any guards at the back gate right now so I'll meet you guys there." Zen told them and jumped off the nearest railing there was.

"Right!" Obi nodded and himself catapulted to a tree, through which he climbed down and began jogging towards the back gate.

Tariga could only stare in horror at the two men. Something really isn't right with the people here. First, the second prince jumps off from such height like it's nothing. Then, his personal knight takes-off like a monkey. Wow!

"I'll just take the stairs." Tariga told himself and began walking...

.

.

They managed to escape the castle walls and much to Obi and Tariga's surprise, ended up in a local bar on Zen's suggestion. Currently, the three were sitting on bar stools before the parlour's counter as the bartender served them each a mug of freshly brewed beer. Again, to their surprise, Zen was the first one who picked up his mug and chugged down the whole thing in one go. The young ruler sighed in satisfaction and tapped his empty mug noisily on the counter.

"Another!" He called cheerfully and the bartender nodded.

Tariga and Obi exchanged a glance and turned towards their master, "Is that really you, Master?"

"Why ofcourse it's me!" Zen grinned at his knights, "Can't I have some fun? Besides, I used to visit bars all the time in my younger years.."

Tariga simply nodded and decided to finally take a sip of the beer that was ordered for him by the second prince himself. Contrary to him, Obi kept staring suspiciously at his master for he has never seen such playful side of the younger prince of Clarines.

"A gin, please." ordered a suave voice from the sidelines which immediately caught Obi's attention as he has heard this sugar-coated tone many times in his past.

He craned his neck away from his master and looked to the side. His topazes met a pair of honey-brown irises as he came face-to-face with a beautiful woman from his past— Torou. She looked just as pretty as she used to. The only difference that he noticed in her features was her shoulder-length braid, some of the short strands of her chestnut hair coming out. _She must've had a haircut_. He guessed.

Again, she was the first one who spoke on their second unexpected encounter as she smiled at him. "Obi! What a pleasant surprise?"

"What are you doing in the north?" He asked, ignoring her cheerful greeting.

"Well," the bartender placed her mug of gin before her and she nodded a thanks at him before continuing to speak, "I drifted here with the winds." She winked at him mischievously.

At the sound of her voice, Zen and Tariga turned their heads towards them as well. The silver-haired prince instantly recalled the woman and waved a hand at her in greeting. He still remembers her from that time she tried to hit on Mitsuhide. She had even asked _him_ for a drink. Her response to his wave was more forward than just words. Pushing her stool back, she stood up and sashayed towards him.

"My oh my..we meet again, Mr. Charming." She spoke, standing directly before him.

Zen choked on his drink when he heard those flirtatious words. Well, he expected no less from one of Obi's acquaintances. Speaking of which, the said messenger was snickering at him from the background.

"So, how about a drink _this time_?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass..again..." Zen said, trying to be as smooth as possible.

She placed a palm over her bust and feigned a hurt expression. "Please be careful with your words. You almost broke my heart."

" _Almost_ , huh?" Obi muttered from the sidelines, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry but I'm a committed man." Zen tried to explain in as little details as he could.

"Yes." This time Tariga piped-in. He was now standing right next to Obi's old friend. "She is a nice woman." He said, trying to help the prince get out of this woman's grasp.

"She is just awesome." Obi winked as he joined them and placed an arm around Tariga's neck in friendliness, "Master is totally smitten by her."

"Then I guess she must be a really great person?" Torou asked with a polite smile.

"You bet!" Obi responded.

Torou continued shooting weird and unnecessary questions at Zen about his lover and instead of helping him like Tariga did, Obi kept teasing him. Seriously, the second prince escaped the Wilant Castle today to avoid the situation of choosing a suitor and enjoy some fresh air outside. And this is the first time in a while that he has _actually_ stepped into the busy streets of the North. He just wants to have a good time.

He slammed his fist on the counter to gain their attention. Three pairs of shocked-eyes turned towards him. "Alright, how about we play a game of Poker?" Zen suggested.

"Sure!" Torou agreed right away.

"P-Poker? Are you sure?" Tariga asked.

"I'm definitely telling about this to the Miss." Obi mumbled out of shock at hearing such an unlikely statement from his master but joined them anyway.

.

.

Five minutes into the game and they already became the winning group. Much to everyone's surprise Zen was good at the game. It's almost as if he has done this millions of times before.

Impressed by him, Torou asked. "Have you played this before?"

"Hmm..I guess sometimes when I was 15." He answered nervously.

"I'm definitely telling about this to Miss." Obi repeated his words to himself. It is really unbelievable for him that his master enjoys drinks at the local bars and also knows how to gamble.

"By the way, I'm Torou!" The chestnut haired woman introduced herself, "I totally forgot to tell my name before."

Before the silverette could even respond, another voice interrupted. "There you are!"

All of them jerked their heads in the direction of the intrusive voice and both Zen and Obi felt tremors run over their forms. It was their friendly herbalist Shirayuki. She was standing right there, before their eyes, flashing them a glare. She looked angry. No wait! She looked extremely furious. With her hands resting on her hips, she raised her eyebrows questioningly at them and Zen anxiously took few more sips of his sixth beer.

"Of all the places, I find you here." She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Obi was immediately at her feet, "I swear Miss! It was all Master's idea. He dragged me into this."

"Actually, _I_ was the one that you two dragged here." Tariga muttered.

"I recognise you." said Torou as she walked closer to Shirayuki, "You once patched me up."

Shirayuki's eyes widened for an instant and her expression of anger switched into one of recognition as she smiled at the woman, "You are Torou, right? Obi told me about you."

The girls exchanged smiles and friendly handshakes after which, Shirayuki's soft expression returned to the solemn one.

"Zen?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well..I just-"

"Wait! Did you just say _Zen_? As in _Zen Wistaria_? The current leader of the north?" the chestnut haired woman asked in shock.

"Yes! That's right." Tariga confirmed her guess.

" _And you are_?" asked Torou, pointing a finger at the red-haired pharmacist.

"Shirayuki", everyone turned their heads towards the newly appointed ruler as he is the one who answered Torou's query almost incoherently . "This is Shirayuki. She is an expert in the field of herbs and medicines. She works on the position of the Head Pharmacist at the castle _and.._ she is my consort."

"Do you think this is the right time?" Shirayuki asked, masking her anger behind her soft tone of voice.

Zen knows that if there's something that Shirayuki doesn't approve of, then she'll openly express herself against it, which is exactly what is scaring him. Thankfully, he isn't alone in this as Obi looks equally terrified.

"Do you know that everyone is looking for you?! Even the queen is worried about you! Imagine how she'd feel if she witnesses her son carelessly sitting inside a bar when in reality he is supposed to be handling the Northern Lands of Clarines?" She asked Zen, her eyes narrowed into thin slits. He didn't answer as he began feeling dizzy. _Must be the effects of the beers I've had.._ He thought as he pressed a hand to his eyes.

"And you!" She jabbed a finger into Obi's chest, making him gasp in surprise at her touch, "I thought that atleast _you_ are mature enough to keep him from doing such reckless things!"

"She sure is a tough." Torou muttered to Tariga and the young man could only nod dubiously in agreement.

Shaking her head in disappointment, Shirayuki turned towards the last remaining man that she had been looking for. The young, blond haired Bergatt gulped in fear for he has heard rumours about this very pharmacist. Rumours about her being extremely strict when it comes to duties.

Sighing to clear her head of her anger, she spoke, "Tariga-dono, I know that these two must have forced you into this. Sorry for that."

The man could only gape at the lady bowing her head at him. He had expected the same harsh treatment but thankfully, she understood the reason behind his presence here. Bowing back at her, he spoke, "Thank you so much for understanding, Shirayuki-dono. They dragged me along with them just to escape their suitors."

"I see." She said, staring pointedly at the Obi and Zen, who has been weirdly quite for some time now.

Tariga was glad that she properly listened to what he had to say and left with another bow. The redhead turned back towards the second prince and walked over to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Torou appeared from behind Obi and lowered her head to gaze directly at his troubled face. "Suitors, huh? You are not the Obi that I used to know."

"You think?" He commented.

"I wonder why is that so." She stated thoughtfully, her gaze fixated on him.

"I have no idea either." He scratched his head in confusion and gazed at the lovely couple standing a few metres from them. "But..I _do_ know that they play an integral part in my change..."

"Really now?" She pursed her lips and herself looked at the pair. "Say..how about we get a drink and share a chat?" Torou offered.

"Hehe.." He chuckled, "Master and Mistress will not let me.."

* * *

Shirayuki, who had been scolding her beloved for a while now, frowned. "I have been yelling at you for some time now and yet you haven't protested even once. What's wrong?"

The silverette didn't respond and kept nodding repeatedly at her. When she pressed her lips tightly together and gazed at him, she noticed his faintly-flushed cheeks and dazed look. Her eyes widened as realisation hit her. "You're drunk." She concluded.

He groaned, placing a hand on his forehead to ease the slowly developing ache there. "Slightly.."

She narrowed her eyes at that and he shook his head rapidly, "Do-Don't..don't be mad please.." He begged cutely.

"I _am_ mad." She said, "You actually skipped your duties for a drink!"

He giggled. He was really drunk by now and he stroked a strand of her striking, red tresses behind her ear, resting his gloved-palm on her soft cheek. And even though he was unable to see her clearly in his fuzzy state, he pecked her lips right there in the midst of the bar, well-aware of the variety of people present around him. He parted only to capture her lips again for a longer one. She didn't respond. She was way too shocked by the suddenness of his kiss so she just let him relish in the moment.

When he pulled back, he embraced her. "I'm glad.." He slurred-out.

"You are so drunk!" She stated again, trying to ignore the numerous stares on them. Zen never kisses her in public. This must be the effect of the booze.

"Hehe..I'm still glad..glad that you aren't mad about those suitors..glad that you trust me.." His hold on her weakened because of the effects of alcohol circulating in his system.

She broke-out of his arms and because he was taller than her, gazed up at him. Why would she ever be mad about those suitors? He is a prince, right? Royalties go through such troubles all the time. She will never doubt his feelings for her. The first thing that she'd do in any situations like these will be personally discussing the matter with him. She'd never jump onto any conclusions childishly. She trusted him that day when she accepted his palm and left her country to join his. She trusts him with her life..

"Let's go back." She commanded in a soft tone.

He nodded his head and as he did, the headache amplified, making him stumble. In his hazy state of mind, he ended-up resting his face in the crook of her neck. She chuckled lightly and patted his back as the smell of beer hit her nostrils.

"You are so drunk, Zen" she shook her head worriedly, "Lord Haruka is going to kill you.."

As she guided the half-awake prince out of the bar, she craned her head back towards the two old accomplices. "Obi! Give yourselves a break and spend some time with your old friend." She suggested and left the bar, supporting the drunk monarch of north on one of her shoulders.

The young knight could only stare in disbelief at the departing herbalist. He didn't expect to hear that from his miss. Moreover, she can't give any orders to him. Only his master holds the right to do that. He nodded to himself smugly but just as he tried to escape the bar, someone pulled him back by his collar.

"Now now, Cat-boy. That's not how you treat old friends." Torou winked at him mischievously, "Buy me a drink."

And just like the past years that he used to spend in her company, he complied to her order...

* * *

 **A/N: So..the ending was..hehe XD**

 **This was just a fun story.**

 **Btw, I ship ObiTorou so hard. They are old friends and they do have some kinda chemistry. Damn! Am I the only one who ships them? :3**

 ** _Anyways, comment your thoughts and send in your requests. I accept them all. Plus, I've decided to take requests for any characters of your choice, not just Zenyuki. So go ahead!_**

 ** _Those who are looking for my tumblr. It's: manika-on-a-whim and my dp is Prince Zen ;)_**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	9. Overprotective

**Posted on: 04/06/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Another update for all you lovely readers! :D**

 ** _"Hi! I have a request (I couldn't find your tumblr so I'll ask here, I hope you don't mind). Could you write a chapter where Shirayuki gets injured (nothing serious) and Zen gets overprotective? I really like your writing!" as requested by jjeegar._**

 **Firstly, I'm glad you like my writing. In case any of you are looking for it, my tumblr account is: manika-on-a-whim with the profile pic of Prince Zen..:)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **And don't forget to drop some feedback. Reviews keep a writer alive..:3**

* * *

 **Title: Overprotective**

 **Summary: Shirayuki gets injured and on hearing about this, Zen begins acting way too overprotective...**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Zen Wistaria had finally started working on all those piled-up documents in his office when he realised that before he begins signing any of these, he must be familiar with the political history of a few regions. Therefore, he left his workplace and strode towards the library for some much-needed help, his faithful aides, Mitsuhide and Kiki, following right behind. On his way though, he came across one of the two major distractions in his life— his immediate knight Obi. Usually, every morning this catlike guy is the one who wakes Zen up but today he didn't show up. That aside, he is now one of his retainers and he mustn't stray away from his duties just to loiter around the castle.

"Obi, where have you been? You are-"

"Not now master." The knight interrupted.

"Why not?" Zen asked in a suspicious tone.

"Sorry Master but..it's the Miss..she's injured.." Obi informed.

The second prince's eyes widened more and more by every passing second. "She's injured?!" Mitsuhide and Kiki looked equally worried.

"Uh..yes, your majesty." came the response from behind them. It was Higata. He had bandages and some medicinal vials in his hands. Marching towards the four of them, he stopped once to bow to the ruler of the north and spoke, "She is-"

"Where is she?" Zen cut him off.

Both Obi and the young pharmacist exchanged a glance.

"Where is she?!" Zen asked again, panic evident in his tone.

"In the greenhou-"

The leader of the northern lands took-off without even waiting to hear Obi's words completely. If it is something concerned with Shirayuki, then Zen is unable to keep his emotions in check. She is his top priority even if now he is the one supposed to govern the north of Clarines. His duties will not hinder his feelings for her..

* * *

Upon reaching the greenhouses, he checked each one in succession for her presence. His ears perked-up when he heard two feminine voices from the general direction of the 7th one and began jogging towards it. The voices became louder and clearer as he reached there. He recognised his beloved's voice in an instant but it took him a few moments to put a finger on the other one. It was the herb collector, Yuzuri.

As the two young women saw him approaching, they stopped midway of their conversation and stared questioningly at him. "Your Majesty" Yuzuri greeted with a bow but the man didn't pay any heed to her words. Instead, he sidestepped the woman and moved towards the redhead.

"Shirayuki, show me where you're hurt?" The prince asked, his usual, smooth tone laced in concern.

"Zen..I..." She was way too baffled by his sudden appearance at the greenhouses when actually it is Higata and Obi who were supposed to bring in some antiseptics for her. She blushed, unable to mumble any words because of his proximity and instead raised her left hand to his eye-level to show him a long cut that ran all the way from her thumb to the mid of her palm. Blood was constantly trickling out of it and Zen instinctively tilted his lips to the wound. Yuzuri watched intently as the prince licked the blood off Shirayuki's wound with noble finesse, making her blush even more.

"I'm not sure you should be doing something like that infront of so many people." Mitsuhide teasingly commented from behind.

Zen immediately shot back, "Shut up!"

"Anyways," Kiki defused the scene with her solemn expression, "Are you alright, Shirayuki?"

"Ah! Miss Kiki!" The young herbalist greeted, "Thank you for your concern. It's just a cut."

"No she's lying!" Yuzuri piped in, "She was trimming the plants when her feet landed on a puddle and she slipped and fell. And that fall is the reason that she got her own palm cut with the shear." As the blue-haired girl explained animatedly with gestures of her hands, Zen kept nodding.

"It's okay, Yuzuri-san. I'm fine." The redhead spoke and turned to look at the contents in Higata's hands, "Please give me those. I can take care of my injury."

The chestnut-haired, young pharmacist did as he was asked to but just as his red-haired senior stood-up to take the stuff, she faltered and a low moan escaped her lips.

"Shirayuki!"

"Miss!"

Both the second prince and his knight were at the girl's side in no time. Zen held her by the shoulders as Obi examined her body for any other injuries. His sharp, topaz irises stopped their scan when they reached the level of her feet.

"Miss..have you sprained your leg?" He asked with concern, both he and Zen waiting anxiously for her response.

"I-I-I..may have.." She answered meekly.

As the young ruler of the north and his personal knight stared rather pointedly at her, she tried to convince her boys, "But its not that much of a-Zen?!"

Shirayuki questioned her beloved with a glare, all the while trying to suppress a blush from creeping-up her face. How could she though? The silver-haired prince had actually picked her up bridal-style in his arms and was currently marching towards who knows what! She tried yelling and fidgeting and when that didn't work, she even tried prying his arms from around her but the young man didn't even budge. Huffing in annoyance, the young woman turned towards her last resort— Obi.

She craned her head back and pouted at him, "Obi! Help me!"

The ex-assassin has never seen her pout and he can admit it to himself that she looks absolutely adorable but seriously, this isn't the time to act all love-struck. And so, much to Shirayuki's disappointment, the knight collected all the aiding contents from her assistant's hands and began following after his master. If there's one thing that he and his master can agree on without pulling each-other's leg, then that is definitely this red-haired troublesome woman. Both of them hold her very dearly in their hearts and nothing can stop them from being worried about her.

.

.

All the way till they reached Zen's destined spot, Shirayuki kept struggling in hopes of getting out of his arms. But obviously, her strength was nothing compared to his and so, she failed. When they finally stopped, she found herself infront of the bedchambers of the second prince. Her eyes widened. Of all the places in this humongous castle, he had to choose his bedroom?! _His bedroom?_

"Zen?" She called his name questioningly but stubborn as he was, he didn't respond.

Obi unlocked the door for the pair and walked inside ahead of them. There, on the bedside table, he placed the bandages and the medicinal vials and turned around to face his mistress, who was still in his master's arms.

"Don't you think this is too much?" questioned the sea-green haired former Sereg Knight as he appeared from behind. Well, they are his retainers and so, it is their duty to follow their master everywhere he goes.

"Mitsuhide is right Zen." added Kiki in her usual passive tone, "You're rather..overprotective."

At that admission from the two most faithful people in his tough life as a prince, Zen narrowed his eyes. In other situations, he would've willingly accepted their words because he knows that sometimes he behaves like a stubborn child but not today. He knows that sometimes he worries a bit too much but..they must understand why that is. They know how important Shirayuki is for him and thus, they mustn't question his actions with respect to her.

Shaking his head once, he turned towards his personal messenger and knight as the dark-haired man understands his rash behaviour more than his other two chaperones. "Go and help Tariga-dono with his patrolling." Zen ordered softly and Obi nodded, leaving only after flashing a soft smile to his mistress.

Zen then turned towards his two remaining aides, "You two can carry on with today's work."

Even though they wanted to express their disapproval in the matter, they knew that sometimes they mustn't meddle with their master. Afterall, the young ruler barely gets to spend time with his beloved. Bowing respectfully towards the silverette, Mitsuhide and Kiki also took their leave.

The two lovers were now all alone in the room and Zen slowly locked the door, Shirayuki still in his arms. Finally, he walked back and gently lowered her thin frame onto the plush mattresses of his bed. To his surprise, she didn't look pleased by his act. Instead, she scrunched her nose and pursed her lips into a straight line, staring in annoyance at him.

Ignoring her displeased gaze, he reached out his hand and picked-up one of the small vials from where Obi had placed it on his bedside table. Uncorking it, he poured some of it's liquid antiseptic onto a piece of cotton and kneeled down next to the bed. Pulling her injured palm close towards himself, he began cleaning the wound as cautiously as possible and brave as she is, she tried to keep herself from vocally expressing the stinging pain that she felt. He smiled at that and wrapped a bandage snuggly around the wound to keep the bleeding in check.

"I'm angry." She stated as straightforward as ever and he smiled again.

He likes this aspect about her. If there is something bothering her then she doesn't hide it from him. She puts all her trust in him and tells him how she is feeling, even if the cause of her hurt is _he_ himself.

When he chose silence over speech and receded to pick up the other vial, she pouted, "Zen!"

"Don't say it." He requested as he once again kneeled before her and carefully slipped her dress's skirt up, to the level of her knees. Her cheeks tinted red at what he did and she watched shyly as he applied the healing salve upon her sprained ankle. All throughout, he didn't shift his focus from her leg even once. Wrapping the bandage tightly around her ankle, he cut the extra part by his teeth and at last, looked-up at her flushed yet confused face.

"Don't say that I'm acting overprotective.." He spoke in a low tone, "You are the most important thing in my life and knowing how independent you are, it is hard to care for you.."

"Zen..I.." She began but he shook his head in dismissal.

"No Shirayuki.." He closed his eyes and took a breath, "I understand that you do this for my sake. I know you don't want to jeopardize my position as a prince of Clarines but that doesn't mean that you have the right to stop my emotions.." He paused and took hold of her palms into his own, "You cannot stop me from feeling what I feel..So please..let me care for you once in a while.."

He planted a long, lingering kiss on the back of her palms and lowered his head so that his forehead was touching her fingers. "Let me be..overprotective..."He murmured against her skin.

No words were exchanged between the two after that. And in that comfortable silence of the room, Shirayuki pulled her fingers out from Zen's grasp, his head now resting on her knees. She passed her fingers through his surprisingly, smooth, silvery-white locks of hair and began massaging his scalp. He hummed in contentment and she smiled down at him. There are some things about him that she just cannot change; one of them being his protectiveness when it comes to her. Ever since their first encounter, he has always been like this towards her.

Sighing at his antics, she decided to ask about the other thing that has been bugging her for quite a while now.

"Zen" she called softly.

He didn't even budge his head from it's cozy perch atop her knees and mumbled, "Hmmm?"

"How do you even know about medicines and bandaging? I mean..you worked properly on my wounds _without_ mixing-up between the salve and the antiseptic." She asked in utter confusion.

She felt the reverberations of his chuckle on her knees and he finally lifted his head up to meet her gaze. "I remember the salve since you used it on my arm when we met for the first time."

Memories began flashing before her eyes and she smiled in reminiscence. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he grinned at her. " _That_ and..well, in my younger years I used to escape the castle premises all the time and.." He stopped midway and scratched his cheek awkwardly, "..most of the time..ended-up getting injured. And since I couldn't tell about it to anyone, I tried to treat myself so yeah..I know the basics."

She shook her head and giggled. "You..you were always jumping around, huh?"

He giggled back as he nodded. Caught in the moment, she completely forgot about her wound and used her bandaged palm to shove him back. The pain instantly surged through her and she winced.

The second prince was immediately back on his feet as he cradled her palm between his fingers. "Are you okay?!"

Sighing in irritation, she whined, "Zen!"

The man looked into her eyes and grinned sheepishly. He let go of her palm and spoke, "Alright I admit that was too much."

After a short dramatic pause, the two burst into laughter all over again...

* * *

 **A/N: I have to admit. This was really hard for me to write but I guess..it ended well..I suck at writing fluff..**

 **What do you guys think? And jjeegar did you like it? Comment your thoughts.**

 ** _I've decided to take requests for any characters of your choice, not just Zenyuki. So go ahead!_**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	10. A New Colour

**Edited on: 07/08/17**

 **Posted on: 21/07/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! :D**

 **I know it's been a long time but try to forgive me..**

 **A Good News! Me and one of the fellow Zenyuki writer WhiteHorse102 are working together to hold a Zenyuki Week on tumblr. I have created an official blog for it. Search 'thezenyukiweek' and you'll find it. Participate if you feel like and don't forget to inform your friends too! :3**

 **Now..about today's story, a while back I got a request from MiraCutesy: _"I always love people accidentally peeking into a moment! How about Zen and Shirayuki caught in one of their moments cough* kissing) by servants, guards and Lord Haruka or maybe Queen Haruto but said nothing about it?"_**

 **And one from TheCatnerd: _"Can you do a chapter of some random guy (can be anyone) starts hitting on Shirayuki and Zen gets really jealous. And then they start kissing for god knows how long."_**

 **Well..I kinda wrote a mix for your requests. I hope you guys will enjoy it..:3**

* * *

 ***WARNING***

 **Smut Ahead. Young eyes, don't spoil your innocence.**

* * *

 **Title: A New Colour**

 **Summary: Zen spots castle men flirting with Shirayuki and well..he's just jealous..xD**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Zen Wistaria was like any other normal prince. He ate, worked and slept. As simple as that. But this was all before he met Shirayuki.

The minute that red-haired beauty entered in his life, he fell for her.. _hard_. And with all those unbidden feelings of love for her, his life began changing. He began experiencing colours he had only heard about in tales. Colours of jealousy and possessiveness...

They have come so far on their path. So far that now he is ruling over a part of the kingdom he cherishes with all his heart and she..she is working under the very same roof as the Chief Pharmacist. It's funny how fate enjoys playing with their feelings and tries to throw in obstacles all the time. Fortunately though, fate finally decided to put them together. But oh well, he should've known that nothing is as easy as it appears to be. Atleast not when it comes to them. And true to this thought, he encountered so many conflicting emotions when he realised that being under the same roof has barely made it easier for them as he is always busy with his duties and she with hers.

Though the irksome part about her job is that she comes across all sorts of men due to her position as a pharmacist. Some go to the pharmacy for a check-up, others for medicine and a few just greet her around the corridors. And there is but one thing common between all these men. It boils Zen's blood everytime his mind thinks about it. Flirting. Yes! All those men enjoy flirting with _their_ Shirayuki-dono so damn much! And like the innocent girl that she is, she doesn't even take a hint when they try to hit on her. Heck! Even Obi and Tariga occasionally try to win her over. And it's so damn frustrating to restrain his emotions so as to keep himself from murdering a few of those men. Afterall, a killer will never be allowed to rule over Wilant. Not to mention, Shirayuki will be very disappointed and hate him..

Still..every man has their limits..And the chains shackling his self-control were rusting too fast..

One such day during mid-noon, he was just walking down the corridors when he spotted his beloved's distinctive shade of hair. But then his eyes scanned further and he found her smiling at some lame pickup line made by a random knight in his late twenties. Unconsciously, he dug his nails into the skin of his palms, his eyes narrowing at the same time. In a flash, he was right next to her and before she could even question his sudden and equally surprising appearance, he dragged her along with him until they reached his bedchambers.

"Zen!" she called out loudly in irritation. But he has been irritated for too long and so, he ignored her.

Pulling her inside his room, he locked the doors and as she motioned her lips to try and question his motives, he stopped her with his lips. The next second, she found the fingers of his hands entwining with hers as he pushed her arms upwards, pinning her against that very closed-door, the kiss never breaking. She wanted to give in automatically and just relish in the feel of his touch but the logical part of her conscience was still adamant and wanted answers. Answers regarding his sudden over-possessive behaviour.

She could've tried pushing him away if her hands weren't held captive by him. But since she was left with no other choice, she decided to give in. However, submission didn't work either. His kiss was way too harsh for her.

Thankfully he broke it for just an instant and that too, to flash her one of his most hurtful expressions ever. It sent pangs of guilt through her chest..pangs compelling enough to make her want to hug him. Sadly though, her hands were still under his restraints.

He reclaimed her lips, his tongue sensually going past the cavern of her mouth and she heard herself release a restrained moan in ecstasy. He was angry. She realised in that moment. She could feel it in his ferocious kiss. He was biting and sucking on her lips in a rhythmic manner. He was punishing her for a crime that she has committed unknowingly and yet, she found herself enjoying every bit of it. There was a sudden urge within her and she yearned to touch him. But since she wasn't allowed to use her hands, she compensated by arching herself more into him, the brush of her legs with his pleasing her to heights. He was so focused on bruising her lips with his kiss that her naughty, little act caught him off-guard and he had to break away. Both of them took in some much needed air, his sapphires locked onto her emeralds alluringly.

Slowly, he dove his head forward, and she closed her eyes. To her immense surprise, he placed his face in the crook of her neck and hummed.

"Shirayuhhhki.." he breathed out a minute later, his lips moving across her impeccable skin as he spoke, "Stop testing me.."

It was neither a request, nor a command but a mix of the two. Confusedly, she stammered-out, "Wh..What..are you..?"

Her words died down on her lips when she felt his tongue gliding along her neck and she hitched, the anticipation of his next move torturing her. "It's..It..hurts. It hurts so damn much to see you smiling at other men.." he mumbled like a child, a contrast to his rather predatory actions.

It took her a while to properly comprehend his statement and when she caught on the meaning behind his confession, a knowing smile curved upon her plump lips and she shook her head. "Are you.. _jealous_?"

A frown settled upon Zen's placid face. It was hard..extremely hard for him to abandon his pride just to admit something like this to her. Grunting in annoyance, he finally released his hold on her arms, his hands roving down the nuance of her skin before finally resting upon her hips. He pulled her flush against himself and she blushed at the sensation of his erection touching her entrance. Tilting his lips to the level of her ear, he licked it's shell and whispered huskily, "Maybe I _am_ jealous.."

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out anymore sounds. "You know I..I am all _yours_.." she tried to convince him, wrapping her arms gently around his neck.

She felt him nod his head in agreement. "But I can't help myself.." he retorted as his lips descended back towards her neck and he began sucking on a sensitive spot. "So I've decided to leave a mark.." he mumbled between sucking and kissing, "..a mark that will make them understand that you are already taken.."

Shirayuki closed her eyes and moaned loudly, her whole body shuddering as his teeth slowly sank into the skin of her neck. She was quite shocked for she had never expected her usually gentle and caring lover to bite her. And weird as it may sound, she liked it..

He began kissing the injured area over and over and sucked harder. With her hands finally free, she snaked them into his hair, pulling him even closer. The atmosphere around them changed and they felt a burn of emotions. Temptation surely is a bitch. Zen realised this when his logic was kicked out of the window and the thoughts of punishing her were replaced by a mission of claiming her. He forced her thighs upwards and she clumsily wrapped her legs around his waist. Zen's lips left her neck and he stared satisfactorily at the hickey developing there. Shirayuki however, was too agitated to stop anymore. She tilted his face upwards and captured his lips for another searing kiss, a moan reverberating through her throat as their tongues entangled. Wasting no time, Zen moved towards the bed with his beloved in his strong arms, their kiss deepening by every passing second.

As they landed on the bed with Zen on top of her, their kiss broke and they groaned in unison. Panting heavily, they explored each other's forms with their hands. It is unbelievable how a simple emotion like jealousy lead to this. The second prince's eyes fell upon the love-bite that he had left on her ethereal skin and the desire to add more of them surged from the depths. Oh how he has always envisioned about this in his wildest of dreams. He loosened the bindings around her dress and drew one of her sleeves down, the beautiful, white skin of her shoulder now bare. She unclasped the pin holding her hair and licked her lips. Pleased by her action, he moved his hand behind her neck and it disappeared into the locks of her red mane as he trailed kisses all the way from her shoulder till he reached the valley between her breasts. She gasped when he halted his ministrations and looked up into her clouded irises. She pursed her lips, willing him to undress her already and he lowered her dress even further to slightly reveal the erratic swell of her breasts.

"Zen.." she called, gazing lovingly into his irises. And in that moment, he realised that this girl right beneath him..she isn't supposed to be punished. She is way too good for him to doubt her loyalty. She can never betray him. As he stared at her swollen lips and the dozens of bite marks that he had left in his rage and carnality, he sighed.

The young herbalist immediately realised what the Ruler of the North is feeling at the moment. She brought her hands out and pulled him in for a tender embrace. There are times when she has to remind herself that this young man that she has come to love, is such an adorable idiot. First, he gets mad and does things on an impulse. Afterwards, he feels bad for doing those very same things and feels regret. He needs to understand that it is his honest, instinctive actions that she was charmed by. He was an open book on their first encounter and yet now, he has to suppress his actual self out of his duties as the second prince of Clarines.

"I went too far.." he mumbled, his head resting in the crook of her neck again.

She stroked his back to soothe him and smiled at his indirect yet genuine apology. Well, there is absolutely no reason for her to be mad since he hasn't really done anything wrong. Especially since, she was the one busy moaning at even the slightest of his touches. "It's alright.." she said, gently raising him back up. Baffled by her words, he stared at her smiling face. In order to clear his head of all the befuddlement, she began unbuttoning his shirts and he complied as she discarded them. Suavely, she connected her lips with his and lowered him back on her.

Pulling back after a few seconds, she whispered, "I want this..Remember, _I_ chose _you_.."

His eyes glimmered when he heard that and she noticed the arrival of a new colour in him. She has never seen him this..elated. Like a child eager for his favourite candy, he began kissing her jaw, his hands hastily unfastening the strings of her dress.

"Shirayuki.." he has no idea why but he called her name in a deep tone all because he wanted to. His face disappeared into the cleave of her breasts as he began licking her skin passionately. The girl responded with equally fervent moans and began grinding her hips upwards with his.

The young lovers were too entranced in each-other's presence that they completely failed to hear the knocks at the door. Former Queen, Haruto Wistaria had come here to meet her son but then she caught onto the faint noises that came from the other side of the door. Ah! Young love..She smiled nostalgically and shook her head. Her meeting with her son isn't that important. Perhaps she will see him tomorrow and even try to tease him about this...

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh..I swear this isn't how it was supposed to be...But I began writing and words just..Well..this story had a mind of itself..xD**

 **Still, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Check out thezenyukiweek as well.**

 **And, don't forget to drop in your requests! I'll get to all of 'em as soon as possible...:)**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	11. A New Chapter

**Posted on: 12/08/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Damn! It's been so long since I last updated this book. I'm extremely sorry guys. My college classes have started and along with all the studies, I'm also busy with the Zenyuki Week preparations.**

 **Well..all that aside, I'm working on the next chapter of 'Bending the ways of Fate' too!**

 **Plus, soon I'll be posting my very first Yato X Hiyori Fanfic soon. So, make sure to check it if you're a Yatori fan ;)**

 **Okay so, for todays story, I decided to continue with Shirayuki and Queen Haruto's relationship build-up. If you guys have read and remember the previous story about Shirayuki meeting the Queen, then yes, it is a sequel to that story. If by chance, any of you haven't read it, then please read the 7** **th** **part of this book before reading this part..:3**

 **This is for all you lovelies who've been supporting Zenyuki till now! Hope you guys will enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Title: A New Chapter**

 **Summary: Queen Haruto goes to Shirayuki in order to learn some cooking but ends up talking about her regrets. Shirayuki gives her an idea to rewrite all her past mistakes...**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

'There's a first time for everything.'

Former Queen Haruto Wistaria found herself accepting this saying the minute she tied an apron around her waist. A few weeks ago, during her first personal meeting with her second child's beloved, she had requested the girl about learning how to make one of those special herbal teas. Much to her delight, the girl had agreed on it immediately without even questioning the queen about it. And so, here they are today, inside the pharmacy at Wilant Castle.

Haruto watched her son's lover tie-up her shoulder length, red-tresses with a long, blue ribbon that reminded her so much of her son's beautiful eyes. She smiled at the girl's choice of colour and waited patiently as the young pharmacist arranged all the required ingredients on the big table before them.

"Okay, your majesty. Are you ready?" Shirayuki asked in a solemn tone as if they were making preparations for a battlefield and the blonde woman felt like blinking her eyes a few times to make sure that this is the same girl she has seen giggling like an angel around her son. Because at this moment, the angelic expression is gone. It has been completely replaced by a determined look that one can easily witness in a strict tutor.

Addled by her sudden change in demeanour, the queen could only nod in agreement. The next instant, Shirayuki began explaining to her about the various kinds of teas that she knows how to prepare and asked the queen which one she'd like to learn. It took Haruto a while to respond since she has absolutely no experience in things like these. From what she can remember, she was raised in a very comfortably-sheltered lifestyle as a princess. Then, after her marriage with Kain Wistaria, she officially became a queen. And the perks of being someone of such high social status is that you always have flocks of maids around you to attend to all your personal needs. It's a pity that she barely even knows how to cook a decent meal.

Embarrassed by the thoughts of her lavish living, she smiled sheepishly at the young woman next to her, "I am sorry, Shirayuki-dono. I'm a little lost on these things."

Surprisingly, instead of flashing any judgemental glances, the redhead smiled back softly and tilted her head slightly in a manner one would only describe as cute. "It's alright. Your son and I are on a first name basis. So please, call me just 'Shirayuki'."

The Queen's eyes widened. She has met so many women in her life. Women of different statures, who can go on and on bragging about themselves and yet here's Shirayuki. This girl has no ounce of that unhealthy attitude in her character. Anyone can easily get adapted to her amiable presence. Zen _really_ has found a gem in this world crowded by selfish people.

Bowing before her mentor for the day, Haruto spoke, "Well then..Shirayuki, please teach me everything you know about cooking."

It took the younger woman a moment to process everything that was happening before her eyes. Bowing before someone is highly unlikely for a royalty, especially if the said person is someone of very low stature. The young herbalist felt her heart shudder with pride and smiled back at the former queen as she decided to begin with her teachings.

The next few hours were spent with Shirayuki explaining about the procedure for the preparation of a simple ginger tea and the queen patiently listening to her teacher's words. After that, the two ladies began to work on putting Shirayuki's instructions to practical and Haruto began brewing her very first herbal tea inside a pharmacy under the supervision of her son's lover. Unfortunately though, her enthusiasm started waning the minute she realized that she has actually over-heated the milk and so, she tried all over again..only to find that even though she performed the whole preparation procedure in the correct order, she forgot to add sugar to the whole solution. Groaning in defeat, the queen slumped her shoulders, her long, blonde tresses concealing her dejected expression.

"It's okay." spoke Shirayuki with a giggle from the side. The Queen watched as the young redhead emptied the contents of the pan into two cups using a thin cloth to filter-out the residue of tea leaves and ginger. Then, she added two teaspoons of sugar to each cup and stirred them. "There you go." Haruto took the cup that was handed to her.

"Right!" she exclaimed in realization, "We can just add sugar later on."

"Ofcourse" Shirayuki nodded in agreement to the older woman as they took their first sip at the same time. The soft smiles upon the two women's lips turned down into frowns of discontentment.

Well, to say that the tea tasted bad would be an understatement. It was horrible. The strong flavour of the tea leaves was clogging-up with the bitterness of ginger and the addition of sugar didn't help to counter any of it. It will be an absolute waste to serve something of this calibre to a guest. And even though it is regarded impolite to tell a royalty about their flaws, as a teacher, it is important for Shirayuki to make sure that her student learns properly. Thus, even if it pained her to admit it, she looked up at her beloved's mother with a grim expression plastered across her face and began providing some constructive criticism about how the older woman can make improvements in her next attempt. Thankfully, Lady Haruto didn't take her words in a negative way and bowed her head in apology.

Smiling at the pout on the Queen's face, Shirayuki began rinsing the pan clean.

"Say," the queen mumbled lazily, resting her elbows on the table, "..there is something different about you ever since our first meeting."

"Ah yes.." the young maiden answered in agreement, "During our first meeting, I was..um..really scared of you. I thought you'd be extremely disapproving of your son's relationship with a mere herbalist..But I am glad that nothing of that sort happened between us."

The Queen's eyes widened slightly and she closed them in thought. Of all the things, she'd never judge a person based on their status. "In that case, I'm glad that you are far more comfortable in my presence now. I'd hate it if my son's beloved was scared of me."

As Shirayuki swiped the utensils dry, Haruto spoke-up again, "However, when I said that there is something _different_ about you..what I meant is..erm..how should I put this?" she wondered, scratching her chin in search for the appropriate word and clicked her fingers when she found it, "You have a very visible glow to your skin."

The spoon in Shirayuki's hand went clattering to the floor as her facial features tinged into a blush deeper than her hair. Self-consciously, she lowered her head and bent down to pick-up the fallen piece of cutlery from the floor. Zen's mother keeps shocking her to no end. Is it really this obvious that they..they.. The blush on her face darkened further if that is even possible. Just the thought about their lovemaking makes her react like an embarrassed child.

"I never would've thought that you two have come this far in your relationship." The Queen smirked mischievously. She still remembers the day that she accidentally heard her son and Shirayuki's voices from behind the door to her son's bedchambers (thankfully she didn't _see_ anything).

Shirayuki shook her head rapidly, "It's not like that..it's-it's..uh.."

For an instance, the mischievous expression left Haruto's face and she narrowed her eyes, "Did my boy force you?"

"Not at all!" Shirayuki answered within a beat, "It's um..actually Zen always asks for my approval before making any moves.."

" _Moves_ , huh?" The former queen wiggled her eyebrows at the young pharmacist, teasing back in her tone. It's funny how the queen switches her expressions so quickly from naughty to angry only to return to the previous one. Shirayuki tried her best to ignore the queen's knowing gaze. Haruto noticed this and broke into a fit of hysteric laughter. _Oh! Young love.._ She thought as tears began brimming her eyes out of joy. She can swear that she hasn't had such a good laugh in years and the credit for her entertainment goes to Shirayuki. This girl keeps amazing her to no end. No doubt she'll make her son the happiest man in this world.

Minutes later Haruto coughed her laughter to a stop, her expression neutral again, "I am casual about this with you. But I am surely going to scold Zen." Crossing her arms across her bust, she sighed, "Still, I am glad to hear that he respects your decisions this much. I suppose he was taught well by his elder brother."

By now, Shirayuki was done rearranging all the utensils back on the table and glanced questioningly at the queen. "Elder brother..you mean Izana-dono?"

"Ah yes." The queen nodded, "I had always wanted to be the one educating my sons about the things of life but.." Shirayuki noticed how the woman began twirling her golden locks around her fingers— a possible sign of anxiety.

Following a long, aggravated sigh, the queen continued, "It's just that..Kain..my husband, his death was such a strong blow to my heart. It..It had left me shattered to the point where the walls of Wistal Castle began suffocating me and I was left with no other choice but to leave. Heh! I even used the excuse of handling Wilant to escape that place where I had spent all my happy years with Kain.." She averted her eyes from Shirayuki and stared at nothing in particular, lost in deep thought. "..Zen was still young when I left..barely even seven.. And yet, I left the castle and I left him!" There was a sense of guilt in her voice as she continued, "I left my poor, little child in the care of his teenaged-brother, who himself was burdened with the duty of taking over my place.."

"Your majesty-"

The young herbalist tried to speak but Haruto stopped her with a gesture of her palm, "I left both of my sons to themselves just because of my own grief and now..I regret doing so because Shirayuki..now I realise that I share only a few memories with my boys..I can never regain that lost time..."

Gloomily, the Queen passed her fingers through her hair and began massaging her scalp to ease her mind a bit. She had come here today to learn brewing some tea and spend time with her younger child's beloved and look how it turned out. She actually ended-up moping about her guilts and regrets to this young girl. In all the years of her life, she has never uttered a word about her tough past to anyone and now that she accidentally _has_ , she knows that this girl Shirayuki..she will never accept her acts as anything more than selfishness... She bit her bottom lip to keep her lips from trembling with anxiety as she waited for some sort of response from the girl.

Shirayuki was equally lost at the moment. Queen Haruto's confessions triggered her brain and the memories of her childhood spent in a bar resurfaced in her head. After her mother passed-away, her father had left her in Tanbarun in the care of her already old grandparents. And even after reuniting with her father during her abduction by the pirate band 'Sea's Talon', she couldn't keep herself from getting this feeling of anger. Even now, it is hard for her to accept her father's reasons for leaving her. Yet now that she is hearing these guilt-laced words from Zen's mother, an actual parent, she is finally able to understand why her father did so..

Slowly, Shirayuki moved closer towards the silent older lady and placed her palm over the Queen's shoulder. "It's okay..I understand.." The said person looked-up at her in shock. After all that she has told to this young woman, Haruto didn't expect such a consoling reaction. She had expected some sarcastic remark about how good a mother she _is_ but Shirayuki proved her wrong yet again.

Pulling out a stool, Shirayuki sat down next to the Queen and continued where she had left-off, "You were alone and you were grieving..None of this is your fault.." Closing her eyes to take a long breath, the redhead went on, "You know I..I always hated my father for leaving me to my grandparents after the death of my mother. But now I understand..he was in a state similar to yours. I finally feel like I can forgive him.."

"But..will Zen forgive _me_?" the queen asked grimly.

Shirayuki smiled slightly, "In case you don't know, your sons were never mad at you. They totally understand your situation..And about all that time that you lost, you can still make-up for it.."

With hope twinkling in her eyes, the Queen waited for Shirayuki to elaborate on her last part of the speech. For years, she has blamed herself for having such distant relationship with her sons and now that someone has told her that she can actually compensate for her past, she wants to start on this recovery right away.

"I didn't spend a lot of time with my family but after I met Zen and the others, I began enjoying my life a little more and unknowingly, I created so many beautiful memories with my new friends. Even here at the Scholar's District, I made some new friends and now I share a lot of good past experiences with them. You can do the same..Forget about everything that happened and begin with a clean slate.." Shirayuki explained reassuringly, "..You are so lucky that you have one of your son right under the same roof. So from today onwards, you can begin a new chapter in your life and start carving new memories with Zen being a part of them.."

Tears welled-up in the eyes of the Queen and she nodded her head repeatedly at the young red-haired woman. No words can describe how glad she is after hearing such words of assurance from someone. "Thank you, Shirayuki.." the queen sobbed out.

Shirayuki bowed once and responded, "You mustn't thank me, Your Majesty. The one who taught me this, was your _own_ son. So it's all thanks to Zen.."

Haruto nodded at her son's beloved and unlocked the chest of her emotions so that all the unshed tears that have been piling-up till now could be let free. She wept and wept and wept for an hour. And Shirayuki was right there to help her deal with the outflow of such sentiments.

After a while, when the queen regained her composure, she pulled Shirayuki into a gratifying, motherly embrace. When she finally released the girl, the two went back to restart with the task that they are supposed to be doing today— preparing tea.

* * *

When the young ruler of the North entered his mother's private wing that evening alongside his three trusted aides, he immediately felt that something was up. There were familiar faces seated around a long, dining table. He saw Tariga Bergatt sitting on one of the chairs and next to him sat, Higata, the assistant pharmacist at this castle. And to his utter horror, when he craned his neck slightly further, he found the one person that he hates facing the most— Lord Haruka!

"Zen!" came the cheerful voice of his mother and he was immediately crushed into a hug. When the former queen pulled back, Zen noticed the weirdly-affectionate smile on his mother's face and wondered what might've happened to give her this much bliss. "Take a seat..all of you." She commanded softly.

With a nod, Zen sat down on an empty chair that was the farthest from Lord Haruka, Obi seating himself right next to his young master. Mitsuhide and Kiki decided to provide company to Tariga and sat next to the young Bergatt instead of their master. As if on cue, Yuzuri, the blue-haired herb-collector emerged into the room with a tray full of cups in her hands. She placed a cup before all of the occupants and left with a bow.

"Anyone here knows what's going on?" Like the curious-cat that he _is_ , Obi was the one who popped the question that everyone is literally dying to ask.

"No idea," Higata shook his head, "The Queen and Shirayuki-dono invited us here a bit too eagerly _and_ we were left with no other choice but to comply."

Amongst all of their confused faces, Lord Haruka was the only one who took a sip of the beverage served to them. However, instead of tasting something pleasant, he felt as if a mixture of tea and ginger stung his tongue. "This tea tastes horrible." He coughed out in his usual gruff tone and try to take in deep breaths to handle the peculiar taste.

Everyone ignored the Marques' comment and took a sip, only to realise that the old man spoke the truth. Zen immediately lunged for the box containing sugar and added tons into his cup, Mitsuhide following suit.

At that very moment, the Queen returned to the dining table, Shirayuki right behind her. The girl served them all a piece of the freshly-prepared apple pie and everyone stared at it with doubtful eyes.

"Do you guys like the tea?" Queen Haruto asked in excitement, "I prepared it."

Even after having experienced it's terrible taste, Lord Haruka is a very devoted man and will never disappoint the former queen. And so, he took another sip right in front of the queen and answered politely to her majesty's question, "It's wonderful, your majesty."

All the occupants at the table turned their pointed gazes towards the Marques and then nodded their heads in mock agreement.

"Yes! It's really very relaxing." Obi commented a little too delightfully and everyone nodded again.

"Enjoy the pie as well." Shirayuki offered with a giggle and everyone stared with fright at the sweet dish.

"Too bad I have yet to learn how to make pie. So I asked Shirayuki to prepare it.." relieved by the Queen's words, everyone took a bite and fortunately, the sweet taste of the pie helped in alleviating the bitterness left by the awful tea.

"So," Zen asked with quirked brows, "..why hold a dinner out of the blue?"

The Queen exchanged a smile full of accomplishment with the young, red-haired pharmacist of this castle. She is glad that she took the advice given to her by Shirayuki. She has actually begun creating beautiful memories in this new chapter of her life and she hopes to keep adding more of them to her coming days...

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! I'll write another one for these two ladies when I get the time.**

 **About the past life with King Kain Wistaria..well nobody knows a thing about how Zen's father died, so I totally made-up all that backstory.**

 **Oh! And about Zen and Shirayuki's lovemaking, check the previous part of this book X3**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading! :D**

 ** _Don't forget to send in your requests..:3_**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


	12. A Toxic yet Eventful Memory

**Posted on: 29/09/17**

* * *

 **A/N: I know that some of you must've already read this fic in my other book entitled 'Zenyuki Week 2017' but this story was originally to be a part of this book and it still is. Thus, I've decided to re-post it here. So those who haven't read it yet, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: A Toxic yet Eventful Memory**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: When she was appointed as the Head Pharmacist at Wilant, she had no idea that she was also signing up for such tasks that can hurt her emotionally. So will Shirayuki deal with this? And how will Zen help her out? Will this become toxic or turn out to be another unforgettable memory for them?**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Tucking a lock of her mid-length red tresses behind her ear, the head pharmacist at Wilant Castle questions the man sitting right opposite her. It isn't easy to catch onto her words because of the barely audible tone of her voice but thanks to their proximity, he manages. It's impossible to miss how nervous she is about this whole ordeal and he has to try his hardest to keep himself from laughing. He brings-up his gloved-palm in order to hide the slowly-spreading, amused grin across his face. Not that he is enjoying her miserable expression but it's obvious that she is fretting just way too much over nothing.

"I know it's your first time but you are going to do great." The young ruler of the northern lands tries consoling her, his free hand patting her shoulder in reassurance.

Unlike his expectations though, the frown upon her face deepens and she hugs the notepad in her arms a bit too tight to her bosom. "Zen, you know this doesn't sound very convincing..coming from the man who is about to drink poison right under my watch."

This time a chuckle escapes his tightly-sealed lips and he shakes his head in disbelief. Poison-intake is something that all the members of the Wistaria household have to go through whether they like it or not. And he has been doing this ever since he was 7 but he can honestly admit, that it wasn't all that fun with Chief Garrack and her assistant Yatsufusa's solemn gazes upon his form. Well, he can't blame them for their professionalism. It's not as if they are attached to him on a personal level. However, the same can't be said for Shirayuki. Yes she is caring and considerate of other's needs. Yes she puts even a stranger's priorities before her own. But when it comes to him, she also holds him as one of the dearest one in her heart. Between the two of them, she was the first one who confessed her love and this unadulterated feeling is exactly what is making her worry more than she actually should.

"Listen, since this is your first time, I'll guide you through the process. Okay?" he asks, lowering his head to look straight into her concerned emeralds. Her response comes in the form of a meek nod of her head and he smiles.

"Alright once you give me the dosage, you survey my body's performance and record all the changes in my health for-"

"Three hours.." she finishes his words in horror and asks anxiously, "Zen, don't you think that three hours is a bit too much?! I mean what if something happens to you? What if.."

She stops as he places his hands on her shoulders and squeezes them, hoping that it may provide some sort of calm to her agitated thoughts. Shirayuki stares at her feet in distress. She knows that usually she is the stronger one of the two when it comes to facing challenges head-on yet she is unable to cope with her emotions today. Well..how is she even supposed to cope with them when the memory of their first encounter is still fresh in her eyes. There is an uneasiness roiling in the pit of her stomach because she remembers..she remembers how he had passed-out after taking a bite of that poisoned-apple for her. And it's also because she doesn't want to witness anything like that ever again. But most of all..she is scared of the endless list of 'what ifs' that _may_ occur if she fails to carry-out the whole procedure in the proper way..

She begins running her hands over the silver appliques etched at the hem of her short, blue skirt, expecting the action to distract her from the perturbed thoughts that have been plaguing her head for a week now. It doesn't really help much. He releases a long sigh as he caresses his palms down the nuance of her shoulders and stops only when they reach their destination, settling right atop her quivering, dainty fingers. Entangling their fingers together, he shifts his face closer, his intent sapphires fixed upon the uncertainty in her emeralds. He is glad..he _really_ is..because nobody expressed their concern for him during the previous conduction of such tests. Nonetheless, this is a task mandatory and he cannot skip one dosage just because she is frightened of the consequences that will never even occur. He believes in her skills and he is sure that she will not fail.

"You can do this." He mutters in the deathly silence of the pharmacy and she nods her head like a child.

Wiping the tears that had clouded her eyes, she flashes him her best confident-look. Her voice however, falters slightly. "I-I..guess..."

Nodding once again more to herself, she disentangles their fingers and vacates the chair that she had been sitting on. Walking towards a huge shelf, her eyes scan through the array of a variety of poisons in search of the one that she is supposed to give him. She returns with a small vial containing a transparent liquid and hands it to her beloved prince. Zen uncorks the vial yet just as it's mouth touches his lips, his hands come to a halt. A very important fact comes into his mind and he speaks in a tone that Shirayuki can only describe as utterly serious.

"Shirayuki, _do not_ give me the antidote before three hours." He commands.

"Alright." comes her instant response.

"I am absolute about this. Even if I beg you on my knees, _do not_ give in. You have to keep the antidote away from me for those three hours. Okay?" Zen asks.

She hums an affirmative because she is well-aware of the effects of poison on one's behaviour. She has read all of Zen's previous health records and it has been mentioned in a few of them that at times the poison has caused him to act in his desperation. But what exactly are those 'acts' is still a mystery to her. Guess she'll just have to rely on her instincts if something like that happens. Afterall, she can't back-out now that she herself volunteered to do this.

Giving her a final nod of assurance, he gulps down the contents of the vial in one go. Unlike the tasteless liquid that he had expected it to be, his tongue experiences a mix of tangy and bitter. It takes him a moment to realise that the poison has been mixed in a definite ratio with some alcohol because ofcourse, according to what he remembers hearing from Chief Garrack herself: "Poison must not be ingested directly." On the bright side, if one _does_ , the results will be the same. But on the darker side..not only will they develop immunity but also begin intoxicating their own body. Surely it won't harm them but it will easily kill anyone who gets physically intimate with the said person. And this is exactly how poison maidens are created and then sent over enemy lands to kill those of the royal blood. Well, Zen doesn't want to take lives..atleast not with _that_ method..

Suddenly, he feels a heaviness encompassing his head and grabs onto the nearest object- a desk's edge- to keep himself from falling. Tremors begin running along his skin and he feels the slow development of a headache.

"Zen!" he is hardly able to distinguish Shirayuki's panicky voice from the strong buzzing in his ears. His palms clutch even tighter onto the wood of the desk, his knuckles turning white.

Actually, as Shirayuki approaches him, she notices that not just his knuckles but his complete skin is turning paler by every passing minute. She brings her hand out in concern but he slaps it away and rapidly shakes his face in negation. Understanding dawns on her then and she feels a strong urge to slap herself. Zen is right. Instead of worrying her head about his condition, she must be taking notes regarding his health. Honestly, the only thing that she wants to do right now is hold him..hold him and try easing him of his current state but she can not. She has promised him that she will stop fretting and do what a pharmacist must do in such situations. And there is no way she can fail him when he's counting on her.

She carefully picks-up a pen from where it is lying next to his trembling hands on the desk and begins jotting down points about his present condition. After that, supporting half of his body-weight on one of her shoulders, she walks him towards the bed in the inner room of the pharmacy and helps him lay down on it. Instinctively he curls into a ball to endure the spasms of pain across his torso. How grievous it is for her to watch him in such anguish and yet, all that she is supposed to do is watch him struggle with the pain all by himself.

Nobody will understand what she is going through right now. For distant spectators, its just an ordinary apothecary doing her job of monitoring a patient's condition. But if one looks closely, it's clearly visible in her eyes. She used to nurse thousands of patients back in Tanbarun and she has to admit, even though concerned, she was never in absolute torment. But that very same ounce of nonchalance, she cannot apply in account of the young man currently writhing in the confines of these white sheets. Zen is different from the people that she has treated in the past. He isn't just a patient..he is the man that she fell in love with because of who he is. There is nothing dissimilar in him since their first encounter. He was arrogant and yet kind when she didn't know who he was. He is still the same kind man now that she knows him so well..

Biting her lip in contemplation, she stares at his palms clawing at the cushiony pillow. His fingers are digging in so deep that he can literally rip the fabric off. Shirayuki closes her eyes, takes a breath and steps forward. Having made up her mind, she sits down by his side, the mattress depressing under her weight and cautiously, she uncoils his fingers from the pillow. He instantly gazes up at her, his sapphires in a dazed stature. Giving him a gentle smile, she allows him to wrap his shaky palms around her own smaller ones and god, he holds them tight. His grip is harsh but Shirayuki lets him be because she understands..understands that he is in excruciating suffering and he needs someone to support him during this moment..

.

.

An hour and a half elapses with the second prince coping with the dizziness clouding his head and the tremors vibrating along his skin. He has been sweating profusely and no matter how hard he tries, sleep just isn't blessing his distraught soul. Thankfully, his beloved herbalist hasn't let go of his hands. And he is lucky enough to be able to withstand these agonising hours in her tranquil presence.

An eerie silence begins encompassing the calm atmosphere of the room. Shirayuki checks the time in the new pocket watch that she had gifted Zen and is placated to find that there are only 40 minutes more to go. As she looks down to inform the young ruler about this good news, she notices how unusually quiet he is. He isn't even fidgeting anymore. Tentatively, she uses her fingers to stroke away the silvery-white locks of hair concealing his eyes.

"Shi..shih..ra..yukihh.." he calls out in recognition, barely able to form coherent words.

Promptly she bends her head to level her face with his. "Yes! Zen, I'm right here."

"Shira..yuhh..ki t..th..at anti..an..tidote.." he mutters and she tries her best to grasp his slurred speech.

"The antidote? What about it?" she asks anxiously.

His hold on her palm tightens even more (if that is even possible) and in a baritone he requests, "Gi..Give me the antidote.."

Freeing one of her hands, she reaches behind to grab the flask containing the remedial solution from the side table and just when she is about to hand it to him, the words he had said a while before starting this test echo in her head. _Do not_ _give me the antidote before three hours._ He had said in a firm tone. And if he had said so himself, why is he requesting for it now when it isn't even the right time? Is this the change in behaviour that was mentioned in his previous health records? If so, then now she understands the conviction with which he had spoken those words. She is sure that she mustn't comply to his requests. Not only will it result in the failure of the whole procedure but also will she violate her promise to Zen.

She reclines her palm before it can come into his reach and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Zen. I cannot do this. I can't give you the antidote.."

Disappointment takes over his pale demeanour as he speaks with shocked, wide-eyes, "You can't?!" his voice is hoarse and yet desperate, "Well ofcourse you can. It's right there in your other hand." He points an accusatory finger.

She negates with a shake of her head and places it back at a safe distance from his reach. And as she looks back, her determined emeralds come in direct contact with his wavering sapphires. It's almost like he is about to cry. As if on cue, he pulls her arms into his sweating palms, gazing sincerely at her. Tears are beginning to brim his eyes and Shirayuki wills herself to stay calm..to not lose to this trick because of her emotions...

"Please Shirayuki!" desperation is dripping his tone as he speaks, "Please just give me the antidote!"

Her own eyes fill-up. It really is painful to look at him in such a sorry state. Her arms are shaking under his fidgety yet strong hold on them. His eyes are edgy..feral!...But not the kind of soft-feral that she describes for Obi. He is actually staring at her as if a predator spying on its prey. He is Zen. Then again, he isn't Zen at all..

"Give me the damn antidote!" he growls in frustration.

Tears begin streaming down her porcelain cheeks and she declines his orders just as fiercely as him. "I can't!"

"Why can't you?!" his hands are now on her shoulders and the force of his arms knocks the both of them off the bed. "Why?!" he asks, ignoring how he is right on top of her, scaring her to wits.

Mustering all the strength that she can into her arms, she pushes him off of herself and his weak form collides with the bed. She isn't sure why or how but the confidence starts seeping back into her form. And she finally feels like she can do this..She can handle this test like the amazing herbalist that she is. Silences befalls the room all over again. And in it's reign, Shirayuki finds the both of them breathing raggedly. Her hands are clutching fistfuls of his indigo-coloured shirt as he lowers his head for reasons unknown, his silvery-white locks concealing the wildness in his eyes. For moments they remain like that— without any verbal exchanges, hearing the sounds of their heavy panting in the quiet..

In the midst of the mess, her eyes catch a glimpse of the silver chain dangling around her neck. Descending her emeralds slightly downwards, her gaze finds the broken watch dial attached to it and she turns he head towards the side table, her eyes searching for Zen's watch that she had bought from Lyrias to have a glance at the time. A breath of relief escapes her lips and she licks them. Thirteen! Only thirteen minutes to go before this test gets over. Gingerly, she releases Zen's shirt and moves her hands upwards, placing them upon his stubbled-cheeks. He breathes-out audibly in response to her soft touch. It seems like the seizure that had captured him is gone now and he is just trying to steady his breath. She smiles a happy and tearful smile at him. He _may_ have behaved differently but deep down, he is still Zen..

"Hold on..just a little longer.." she whispers, disturbing the quietus of the room. Her hands are still around his jaws, massaging his skin in slow, fluid motions in hopes of calming his agitated nerves. A sigh leaves his lips and it sends shudders down her neck because of their closeness. Languidly, he motions his hands, his palms closing around her wrists and he watches her try..try and ease him the best she can..

And those tormenting thirteen minutes pass just like that, with them sitting on the cold yet comforting floor. When the red-haired beauty realises this, she tries to stand-up but finds that his hands are still holding her wrists. Smiling, she speaks, "Zen..it's over."

His eyes _almost_ come to life when he hears those words and he let's go of her wrists. She immediately fetches the antidote from the table. Uncorking it, she brings it close to his lips and like a thirsty wanderer pining for water, he drinks the whole thing in quick gulps. Unlike the poison, the effects of the antidote begin showing-up immediately. He shakes his head, rubs his eyes and coughs violently. Shirayuki pats his back and helps him take in a few sips of water. Unfortunately, the effects of the remedial solution turn out to be far too strong for Zen's already poison-struck body and he passes out, his lean form sagging over hers. Clumsily, she tucks him back into the bed and pulls out one of those heavy herbarium texts so that her mind remains occupied and she can keep herself from worrying too damn much about his health...

.

.

When the faint, orange rays of the sun gleam upon his peacefully closed eyelids, he awakens from his slumber. Wearily, he looks out the small window at the fading dusk sky as the sun begins its descent down the horizon. It is in those calm moments that fragments of visions begin flashing before his mind's eyes and he recalls about the poison-intake test that he was supposed to take today under the surveillance of his beloved. He bolts up in the mattresses, a buzzing noise deafening his ears to the point he develops another headache. Well, guess sitting up wasn't the best idea. He has a very foggy memory of what occurred a few hours prior to his sleep but that's just a side effect that comes with drinking poisons. Thankfully, a pair of dainty arms reach around his torso and he finds himself trapped in a warm hug. The strands of red that hover over his face help him recognise the said person and he returns the sweet gesture by wrapping his feeble arms around her waist.

"Shirayuki.." he mumbles and she pulls back to look at him..to inspect him. The ferocity is gone. It isn't there in his gaze anymore and the colour is back in his skin. He stares at her and it seems as if he is seeing her for the time in his life. An unsuspected tear rolls down her eyelid and he catches it on the tip of his finger before it can hit the floor. She is glad..she is just so glad that the old Zen— _her_ Zen is back to normal..

His eyes however, narrow at the tiny droplet on his finger and his lips turn down into a frown. "What did I do?" he asks. Shirayuki is a strong woman and there's rarely anything that can break her, which simply means that something really terrible must've happened to leave her so shaken.

Nonetheless, the young woman makes a horrible attempt of covering it up with a smile. Che! He's known her long enough to catch on when she's hiding something from him. And he has a very strong hunch that it has something to do with him..

"I did something, I know. So please tell me." He requests earnestly.

She wipes a few more arising tears and shakes her head. "It's nothing.."

His eyes narrow into slits and for an instance Shirayuki sees that look in his countenance— the one that berates himself for no damn reason. Sighing, he slaps his palms over his tired face and answers the question for himself, "I hurt you.."

"Zen! No!" she disagrees right away and yet her tears betray her statement as they endlessly cascade down her cheeks.

"I _did_ hurt you." he says resolutely, his fingers gnawing at his face.

She let's out a long, aggravated breath. The tears never stop. Dammit why?! She was the one who agreed to helping him out with this. She handled him within those three long hours of surveillance. Heck! She even managed to keep his actions at bay when he was under the effects of a seizure! So then why? Why can't she stop shedding these tears? Is it because of that seizure? Did his yelling scare her this much? No..it can't be..or maybe it is...

"God! I should've known..this wasn't a good idea.." he mutters, staring at his clenched fists.

Again! Why is he always ready to take the blame for everything that happens between them? And she? Why is she even crying? It was a mere seizure. Things like this are bound to happen when a person drinks poison and she being an herbalist, must always be mentally prepared for this. Forcefully rubbing off her tears, she looks at the guilty expression on his face.

"No Zen.." she mumbles, refuting to watch him blame himself for what happened, "Yes you hurt me." She confirms with quick nods, "..but only because _you_ were hurting."

His eyes widen and he stares dubiously at her. "You were in pain and you needed to let out your emotions on someone. And trust me, I'll always be around to handle your pain." She says, a small assuring smile curving upon her lips.

He can't help himself from staring at her. This girl. Why is she so generous? How can she forgive him just like that without even raising a single question about his actions? How is it that he never explains a thing to her and yet she understands everything? How? He watches her with his calculative gaze as she flashes him a bright smile, her face completely tear-stained. His fingers twitch and he is overwhelmed by this sudden urge to touch her..even just a little. And so, before she can even comprehend, he bends his head forward to capture her soft lips with his own. She is shocked but she closes her eyes, tilting her face slightly to let him deepen the kiss. A fire is kindled in his heart all over again. She has always had this effect on him and he pulls her by the waist into his awaiting lap, almost crushing her in his tight embrace. "I'm so sorry." he mumbles against her lips, "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't even know I _was_. But I am extremely sorry." She encircles his neck with her arms, pulling him further down into the kiss. He passes his tongue over the cavern of her mouth, asking for permission and she parts her lips in affirmation. A sigh of pleasure escapes her lips as their tongues unite. Shirayuki realises that this isn't simply a kiss but a plea. She can feel his apology and fervour in this kiss and she accepts it all with equal passion.

When they finally pull back to allow themselves a breath, he finds himself giving her one of his own smiles. Life really wasn't all that fun before he met Shirayuki. He can't remember much of his past but ever since she has entered his world, he has started creating some really fond memories. And he is sure that together they will keep continuing on this path.

Taking her small palm between his fingers, he leans his head down and places a soft kiss over the back of her palm. "Shirayuki, thank you for holding me when I was hurting and for believing in me even when I hurt you.."

They exchange another smile, as the memory of this eventful day etches into their minds...

* * *

 **A/N: I know..the ending isn't all that good. I don't even know if this fic fits the theme but please try to bear with it. I'm planning a sequel for this..:3**

 **On a completely different note,** ** _Mithradatism_** **or simply 'poison-intake', is a very precise technique. It requires a lot of focus because even a tiny mistake can result in grave consequences. I know because it used to be a very famous practice in my country and I've read and researched a lot about this. This fanfic contains just a fraction of facts that I know about Mithradatism. So please, anybody who just read this story, do not try any of this at home.**

 ** _Oh! And I'm back to taking requests, so send in all your Zenyuki cravings via the reviews or pm or on my tumblr: manika-on-a-whim_**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


End file.
